Chá de Lingerie
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: Chá de lingerie Lily? Isso existe? Sim James...para a nossa futura lua de mel. Sorri...isso esta começando a ficar bom... JL ULTIMO capitulo ON!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Você sabe que nada é meu...você faz isso soh pra me torturar não é? Mas tudo bem...eu aguento!

Sejam bonzinhoos!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A minha capacidade mental depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho não me permite captar a mensagem que me foi dada.

- Chá de lingerie Lily? Isso existe? – perguntei, cansado me jogando na cadeira do restaurante favorito dela. Claro! Ela não come trash food o que elimina todos os carrinhos de cachorro-quente nos quais eu como.

-Sim, James. Chá de lingerie. Para a nossa futura lua de mel.

Sorri. Isso está começando a ficar bom.

- E como funciona?

- As meninas vão me presentear com lingeries James. – disse a minha flor revirando os olhos. Ela bem que podia perder essa mania não?

- E eu posso participar? Ir ver, você sabe... Pra saber como é!

- A curiosidade matou o cervo, Pontas.

Merda! O Sirius só chega às horas erradas.

- Hei Siricutico! Senta ai!

Lily sempre amigável, não?

Que sorte a minha ter uma garota assim!

Tá, eu não sei mentir.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, minha flor! – disse Sirius, com seu sorriso "trinta e dois" dentes. Cachorro! Quer roubar minha noiva!

- Almofadinhas... - Quero quebrar a cara dele – a flor é minha!

- Não sou não! - Do contra ate a morte!

- Tá então Lily! Tô discutindo com o Almofadinhas agora.

- Não faço questão Pontas. – o cachorro agora estava ocupado azarando a garçonete mais próxima, enquanto a minha deusa do fogo comia algo que se assemelhava a... Capim!

Que seja!

- Você ainda não me respondeu Lilyzinha!

-... Quê?

Ai, ai...

- Você ainda não disse se vai me deixar assistir ao seu chá! Deixa vai!

Fiz minha pior cara.

Sirius a descreve como a n° 3: Cara de cervo pidão na chuva com fome, tremendo de frio e balançando o rabinho. Funciona em 99.9 das vezes.

- Não!

0.1 F.D.P.!

- Ir aonde?

O Sirius tá boiando!

- Deixa Lily!

- Não!

- Deixar o quê?

- Por quê?

- Porque não!

- Por que não o quê?

- Sirius, cala a boca! – me irritei!

- 'Tadinho dele Jamsey! – Protetora dos fracos e oprimidos!

- É _Jamsey, _'tadinho de mim!

- Menos Siricutico. Eu te defendi, mas posso resolver brigar com você junto com o Jamsey. - disse a Lil, sorrindo.

Esse é um dos motivos pra eu a amar tanto. Ela sempre concorda comigo.

- Mas você não vai James.

Eu não disse que ela sempre fazia minhas vontades. Só disse eu ela às vezes concordava comigo.

- Eu vou embora logo. – ela disse, levantando e tirando o dinheiro da carteira. Desnecessário dizer que eu não a deixei pagar. - Tenho que mandar os convites... A Lene não vai conseguir fazer isso sozinha.

- A Lene?

O Sirius tinha, finalmente, tirado o olho da bunda da garçonete quando ouviu o nome da "namorada".

- É.

- Ela não vai conseguir o quê, Lilyzinha?

- Ah... O James te explica. - ela disse, sorrindo. Cara, esse casamento demora muito!

- Explica?

- Explico?

- Explica sim, James! Explique ao Sirius e assim eu arranjo alguém pra ajudar na decoração com a Lene e, melhor, de graça!

- Por que ele pode, e eu não Lily? Afinal o noivo sou eu! – cara, eu estou indignado!

- Porque sim e pronto. – Mereço! – Agora eu tenho que ir... Vou ficar até tarde no plantão do St. Mungus.

- Tá Lil. – disse o Sirius, comendo comida normal.

- Tá OK. – levantei e beijei a minha noiva ao som do impressionantemente alto arroto do Almofadinhas. Cara, ele não cresce não!

- Hihi... Tchau Sirius!

- Tchau Lil!

A segui com os olhos e quase na porta ela se voltou pra mim, e disse "Eu te amo" Sorrindo. Ri involuntariamente. E ouvi aquela frase vinda, é claro, do Almofadinhas.

- O amor é _realmente_ lindo.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. Ou eu não te conto o que a Lily está planejando.

- Que seria...? – ele disse, levantando e indo para o caixa.

- Depois te conto. Paga isso logo, e vamos embora. Esse lugar tem cheiro de capim cozido.

Fiz o mesmo caminho que ele. Paguei o meu refrigerante e a "comida" da Lil, saímos do restaurante, e aparatamos no meu apartamento.

Se era pra contar pra ele, que fosse no conforto do meu lar. Ele tem que me ajudar a formular um plano no estilo maroto.

Eu TENHO que estar nesse chá.

Ahmm... Oi?

Se é que tem alguem aqui !

Bem... Deixem review's mesmo se for pra dizer " Apague esse troço horrivel! "

Mas peguem leve... é a minha primeira!

Bjuxx pra vc q leu!

Review plixxxx!


	2. Chapter 2

Acho que a capacidade mental do Sirius também não permite que ele entenda. Bônus: ele tirou folga hoje. Acho que ele é só burro mesmo.

- Perai Pontas. Chá de lingerie? Lingerie... Lingerie mesmo?

Não disse?

- É Sirius. Lingerie lingerie. Aquilo que as mulheres usam debaixo da roupa que você vê. Quer dizer... Da roupa que elas usam na rua...

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso no melhor estilo maroto.

- E como funciona? – ele perguntou sentando direito no sofá.

- As garotas vão presentear a Lily com os mais diferentes tipos de lingerie.

- E você não vai!

Respira James... Respira...

- Um dos motivos pra você me ajudar. Eu preciso estar nesse chá. É questão de honra.

Ele cruzou as mãos por trás da cabeça e recostou no sofá.

- Não entendi. Você vai ver, e aproveitar, as lingeries de qualquer jeito. Estar lá ou não faz alguma diferença?

- Lógico que faz Almofadinhas. Pensa comigo... Ou tenta... -ele fez uma cara muito feia e eu ri.- Ta desculpa. Mas pensa só... Você não morre de curiosidade de saber o que elas tanto conversam? – ele sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativo – Então, quer hora melhor do que numa festa em que elas vão estar fazendo isso e abrindo pacotes e mais pacotes com as mais-

- Pervertidas Lingeries! – ele me cortou.

- Não era isso que eu ia falar... Mas serve.

Ele sorriu ainda mais. A boca dele vai arrebentar, cara.

- Ah... E eu vou ajudar na decoração.

Palhaço!

- O que não significa que vão deixar você ficar.

- A Lily por acaso resiste a minha carinha fofa? – ele perguntou fazendo um biquinho deprimente.

- Claro que resiste. – ele murchou – E a prova disso é que ela esta casando comigo!

Ahá! Quero ver se ele retruca isso.

- Se você acreditasse mais no que eu digo saberia que eu e a Lily temos uma caso secreto.

- Eu acredito. – ele riu e eu também.

- Brincadeiras a parte, como é que eu vou entrar nesse tal chá?

- Como _nós_ vamos entrar você quer dizer.

- Não! Como _eu_ vou entrar. A noiva é minha.

- Eu vou ajudar na decoração, cara.

- Isso não significa nada. E outra, você pode ajudar no que quiser mas quem vai ver as lingeries no corpo perfeito da minha deusa do fogo sou eu!

- Eu já falei no nosso caso secreto?

- Ah cala a boca!

Eu joguei uma almofada nele. Ele revidou. Desnecessário dizer que nós começamos uma guerrinha que só cessou com o som da campainha super barulhenta. Depois de um par ou impar pra decidir quem iria atender (eu perdi claro. Azar no jogo sorte no amor) a porta foi aberta dando passagem ao maroto que nós precisávamos. Aluado.

- O maroto estrategista chegou Pontas.

- Hey caras. Que bagunça! – depois da guerra ele esperava o quê?

- Coloque-o a par dos fatos Pontas.

Olhei assustado pro Almofadinhas. Eu nem sabia que ele conhecia a palavra fatos. Quem dirá coloque-o.

Que seja.

- O negocio é o seguinte Aluado...

- É o chá da Lily?

- Como você sabe? – eu e o Sear perguntamos.

- Ela me contou. – ele disse sentando – Tem uns dois dias.

Para tudo!

Eu só fiquei sabendo hoje.

- Eu só fiquei sabendo hoje!- To revoltado!

- Ela me contou porque queria saber se você acharia ruim ou coisa assim...

- Podia ter perguntado pra mim. Eu não achei ruim não!

- O que você disse quando ela te contou? – O Almofadinhas agora olhava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse assistindo a um jogo de tênis.- Qual foi a sua reação?- o Aluado perguntou.

- Ahn... eu perguntei se isso existia.

Ele meneou a cabeça rindo.

- E você , senhor Remus Aluado Lupin? Qual foi a sua reação?

- Eu disse que era uma boa idéia.

Bléargh!

- E você sabia o que era?- ultima cartada.

- Não! – Ahá! – Mas eu fui esperto o bastante pra não demonstrar isso.

ODEIO admitir, mas ele venceu. O que não me impediu de tacar uma almofada nele! Mas nós não começamos outra guerrinha. Temos um plano a fazer.

- Bom Aluado. A questão é: eu preciso estar nesse chá.

- Nos precisamos você quer dizer. – o Sirius se intrometeu.

- Que seja. Mas eu tenho que ir.

O Almofadinhas abriu a boca para retrucar(de novo) só que o Remus foi mais rápido.

- E como vocês vão fazer isso?

- É isso que nós queremos saber.

- Desiste James. A Lily **_nunca_** vai te deixar entrar.

Apoio moral do cão!

- Por quê?

- Isso é obvio Pontas. É um chá de lingerie.

Nada a ver.

- Nada a ver!

- Um cego na escuridão.

O Almofadinhas não perde uma! E as piadas dele são as piores!

- Antes de vocês dois começarem uma discussão ridícula de novo que tal pensarmos num plano?

**Aluado! Aluadooooo!**

- Vocês já pensaram em algo?

Eu e o Sear nos entreolhamos.

- Ãhn...

- Já vi que não.

- Ei! Que tal a capa de invisibilidade? – o Almofadinhas sugeriu.

- Obvio demais. – o Aluado descartou. – e nós não temos 15 anos mais Sirius. O seu corpo cresceu... Embora o cérebro...

O Sirius acertou uma almofadada no Aluado e riu ...realmente , o cérebro dele cresceu muito pouco...

- E está com a Lily...

Os dois olharam pra mim com um ponto de interrogação estampado na testa.

- Acho que ele previu isso...

E eu, burro dei a capa de bom grado pra ela.

Tempo pra pensar...

- Já sei! Já sei! – o Almofadinhas gritou – Forma animaga!

- E vai ser ótimo pro chá da Lil um lobisomem lá dentro. E eu acho que nem vai ser na lua cheia...- o Remus falou com a voz descontraída.

Idéia obviamente descartada. E um lembrete pra mim mesmo: bater no Sirius por ter sugerido essa idéia ridícula.

Mais tempo pra pensar...

E nada...

- Alguém quer uma cerveja amanteigada? – perguntei

Respostas afirmativas. Cervejas convocadas.

Mais tempo pra pensar...

- Nos podíamos nos esconder no apartamento dela.

- Não!

- Nos podíamos simplesmente _pedir_ a ela.

- **Não!**

- Já sei!

Olhamos pro Remus na hora. Ele não vai nos decepcionar – Poção Polissuco.

Decepcionou!

- Um mês te diz alguma coisa Remito querido?- perguntei

- Pra quem não tem um estoque dessa poçãozinha em casa diz!

Rimos muito!

Problema resolvido!

Ou parte dele...

- Espera ai – o Sirius disse – Em quem nos vamos nos transformar?

Hum...

- Já sei! É só falarmos com a Lene. Ela não esta encarregada dos convites?

- Sim!

- Não!- olhamos pro Remus de novo... Mas alguma coisa que eu não sei? – Ela não vai nos ajudar nunca!

- E quem disse que ela precisa saber que esta ajudando?

Um brinde a conclusão da primeira parte do plano "Invasão do Chá".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/N.A./ OLha! Alguem comentou! uheuiheuei³²¹ DEsculpeem...eu demorei neah? Ou voces nem sentiram a minha falta? Espero que tenham sentido... Acho que no feriado eu posto o terceiro capitulo da fic! Continuem comentando Por Favor! Agradecimentosssss: **Jehssik:**Ah! Que bom que vc gostou! ; D Não é minha primeira fic escrita...mas é a primeira que eu tenho coragem de publicar... e obrigadinhaaa pelo elogio...se vc axa eu nem vou dizer ao contario... 

O próximo esta aki!

Continue lendooooo

bjuxxxxxxxxxx

**Carolmolly: **

Siiiimm! Vai ter continuação e ela esta akiii!

A Lily vai judiar do Jay seempre que ela puder...pq afinal de contas ele merece...

Obrigadinha pelo elogio tbm... axo que meu complexo de Sirius Black vai subir mto agora...

Continue lendooo

bjuxxxxxxxxx

**Luuh Potter: **

eiiii!

Ah! Sorry pela confusão no orkut...meu msn faz mto c doce ai eu sempre entro no orkut primeiro e tals... mas tah aceita!

Siim...eh a minha " primeira" pq é a primeira que eu tive coragem de publicar.

O próximo cap tah aki!

Continue lendooo!

bjuxxxxxxx

**Camy Horvath: **

Estou continuando...

Que bom que voce gostou!

Continue comentandooo!

bjuxxxxxxxxxxx

**Luci E. Potter**:

A tia Luci veiooo! Weeeee!

O primeiro foi curtinho msm... mas eu axo que eles não vão aumentar mto não...

Que bom que vc comentou...e é uma honra pra mim e não pra vc!

O Sirius é uma graça msm! E a Lily e o James são insuperáveis!

Obrigadinhaaa e realmente essa é uma vida mto³³ difícil!

Huheuheiu²¹³

bjuxxxxxxxxx

E eu te adoroo tbm³³³

**miss Jane Poltergeist: **

Heyyy!

Que bom que você gostou!

Mas não faça isso!

Prender o riso faz doer o estomago!

E rir libera substancias que melhoram o dia a dia do nosso corpo!

Huehei³²¹³

Continue comentandoo

bjuxxxxxxxxx

**Donna Black: **

Huieheiu³²³

Td bem...

Eu estou me sentindo uma palhaça agora!

Que boom que você gostou!

Vou me esforçar pra continuar assim!

Continue comentandooo!

bjuxxxxxxxxx

**Flavinha Greeneye: **

Eiii!

Siiim...soh que vc vale por mto mais!

Que bom que vc esta akii!

Que bom que vc gostou! E pode deixar que eu vou te perseguir se eu precisar siim!

E eu não vou demorar não ta!

E essa frase é a frase neah?

Uiheuheiu²³¹

bjuxxxxxxx

**Fini Felton**:

Que bom que vc esta gostandooo!

Pode deixar que eu vou fazer o máximo pra não demorar!

E vc vai rir mtoo quando descobrir o que eles vão aprontar!

bjuxxxxxxx

**k3nsh1n1589:**

eii!

Pode deixar que eu não vou apagar não!

E você vai demorar a descobrir se ele vai...

Mas continue lendoo...

Bjuxxxxxx

**Mily McMilt**:

Tah entón!

Hahaha³³

Que bom que você gostou!

Mas se você não comentar vai ter serios problemas ...

Hih

bjuxxxx

Agradecimentos a você tbm...é...você que ta escondidinha(o) ai sem comentar...Comentar é legal mas se você não quiser só continuar lendo me deixa mto³³³³³³³ feliz!

Bjuxxxx e ate a próxima atualização!

By Jhu!

_Reviewwwwww plixxxxxxx_

**O BOTÃO ROXO RULES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nº. 3**

No outro dia, bati na porta do apê da Lene com o Almofadinhas. Aluado estava do meu lado. O plano era distrair Marlene, surrupiar a lista de convidados, fazer uma cópia, nos certificar que três _alegres_ pessoas não recebam convites e procurar essas três alegres pessoas para arrancarmos um fiozinho do querido cabelo delas.

Lene abriu a porta e, acredite ou não, todos os convites e a lista estavam em cima da mesinha de centro dela. É nessas horas que eu amo a desorganização da minha cunhadinha. Ou pseudo-cunhadinha. Ou futura cunhadinha... Você entendeu!

- Olha só. O que traz meus garotos favoritos ao meu humilde apartamento?

Humilde o escambau! Ela mora em um duplex no centro de Londres!

- As pernas trazem. – Há, há, Almofadinhas – Nada em especial. – Ele disse, antes de prensar a Lene na parece do apartamento e começar a procurar alguma com a língua no meio da garganta dela. Sério cara! Eles estavam _praticamente_ se engolindo... Não que eu nunca tenha feito isso... Mas é simplesmente inapropriado na frente de crianças inocentes como eu e o Aluado.

Nós nos entreolhamos, tiramos um "_par ou impar_" básico (YES! EU PERDI!) e eu apontei minha varinha para os dois sussurrando "Relaxo!".

Efeito imediato: o Sirius foi arremessado alguns (muitos) metros pra trás, batendo com tudo na outra (!) extremidade do apartamento, onde ele ficou xingando por um minuto antes de se levantar. Eu e o Aluado rolamos de rir enquanto a Lene, que havia conjurado um espelho, retocava o batom.

- Me lembre de fazer isso quando você estiver se agarrando com a Lil. - ele disse, esfregando as costas – Assim você vai descobri como dói.

- Não precisa. – respondi – Não me agarro assim com a Lil na frente de crianças inocentes e puras como eu e o Rem! – disse me sentando no sofá do lado da Lene.

- É Almofadinhas - O Remus falou, puxando-o para o sofá também – Eles só fazem isso entre quatro paredes mesmo. – Sirius abriu a boca pra retrucar que eles **estavam **entre quatro paredes, mas foi cortado pelo final da frase do lobinho. - Sem outras companhias.

Marlene se limitava a rir sentada no sofá, com um bolo de convites cor de rosa no colo.

Hora do plano!

- Esses são os convites do chá, Lene querida? – perguntei.

- Sim, são!

Curta e grossa.

- Posso ver? – perguntei, pegando três aleatoriamente na mesa, ficando com um e jogando outros dois para os outros marotos. Aproveitei e peguei a lista pra dar uma olhadinha.

- Já está vendo, né? – ela respondeu contrariada – Só não amasse, por favor. Quero viver para ver o casamento de vocês.

Eu ri, e me voltei pra lista.

118 convidadas.

Isso significa 118 calcinhas e 118 _sutiãs _

Suspirei...

- Todas que já estão sabendo confirmaram presença. Umas 80 e poucas...

Nesse momento os outros dois marotos olharam pra nós.

- E quantas estão na lista? – o Aluado perguntou.

- 118.

Eles arregalaram os olhos, e eu ouvi o Sirius resmungar algo com as palavras "_tenho",_ "_estar"_, "_chá"_, e "_pervertidas"_. Vai saber no que ele pensou.

Meneei a cabeça e me concentrei na lista.

Addie, Alice, Amada, Andrômeda, Areta... Peraí... Andrômeda?

- Hei! Sirius! A Andrômeda vai ao chá! – disse apontando para o nome dela com um pequeno _ok_ do lado.

- Onde? – ele perguntou, arrancando a lista _sutilmente_ da minha mão - Cadê?

- Cuidado com a lista, Sirius Black! – Gritou Marlene – Ou eu vou fazer uso de uma das azarações do James e te pendurar de cabeça pra baixo no parapeito do último andar. - ela concluiu, com aquele olhar típico de mulher com TPM.

Credo! Cheguei ficar arrepiado.

- Desculpa moreninha! – o Sear disse, me devolvendo a lista depois de mostrá-la ao Rem - Mas eu espero que ela leve a Nynphadora. – Careta básica. Onde já se viu um nome desses?- Ela vai estar de férias mesmo.

- É... Talvez ela vá. - a Lene respondeu.

119! 119! 119!

Dei uma risada imperceptível e continuei lendo a enorme lista.

B...C...D...suspiro...E...F...Bocejo...G...H...olhei pro Almofadinhas e pro Aluado e eles estavam cochilando...I...J...K...que lista enorme...L...imagina a do nosso casamento! ...M... QUÊ?

- Lene, a Lil convidou a McGonagall?

Os dois marotos acordaram só de ouvir o sobrenome da Minnie. Desnecessário dizer que eles riram até desidratar.

- Tá na lista. É porque foi convidada. – ela respondeu, sem nem me olhar.

Fui ignorado, mas tudo bem.

- E por que tem um _2_ ao lado do nome dela?

Ela tomou a lista da minha mão, olhou o que eu tinha mostrado e respondeu:

- É que ela vai trazer o presente do Dumbledore também.

Pausa para risada por parte geral dos marotos. Sirius caiu no chão de tanto rir. Remus inclinou-se com tanta força na poltrona que estava sentando que ela tombou pra trás. E eu... Bem... Eu simplesmente fiquei com lagrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, e com uma dor abdominal imensa. A Lene tentou se fazer de forte, mas não conseguiu. Riu muito com a gente...

- Quando a Lily foi a Hogwarts convidar a Minnie esbarrou no Dumb sem querer nos corredores. Ele foi falar com a professora e entreouviu a conversa, sem querer, claro. - ela disse, quando parou de rir. – Obviamente, como homem, não faz sentido ele estar presente. Então ele pediu à Minnie que levasse o presente dele.

120! 120! 120!

- Cara, eu não consigo imaginar o velho Dumb comprando lingeries – o Sirius disse ainda no chão. E por mais que eu odeie concordar com ele, é verdade.

- Você _realmente_ acha que ele vai dar um lingerie _sexy_ ou coisa do tipo? – Lene perguntou

- Não! –respondeu o Rem – Tá mais pra um pijama de bolinhas!

119...

- Preciso beber água, alguém me acompanha até a cozinha?- ela perguntou lançando o olhar "_é melhor vocês irem..._"

Nos entreolhamos e o Aluado levantou tossindo falsamente com o som de "o plano". Que a Marlene era sonsa eu desconfiava, mas surda...

Que seja... Era a nossa deixa.

O Almofadinhas fez copias perfeitas dos três convites, que se auto destruiriam assim que a Lene os entregasse. Eu copiei a lista meticulosamente. Foi tudo muito rápido. Em menos de um minuto ouvimos o Aluado tossir de novo e a Lene perguntar se ele queria uma pastilha para garganta.

Guardamos as nossas copias e sentamos direito no sofá. A morena nos olhou um pouco estranho, mas tudo bem.

Fizemos mais uns cinco minutos de sala, os quais, falamos sobre nada, por que eu e o Aluado fomos expulsos da sala pelo _casalzinho 20_, que com certeza não aprenderam nada sobre educação para com as visitas.

Depois que o Almofadinhas saiu de lá, nós nos despedimos e vazamos.

Um brinde à conclusão da parte dois do plano "Invasão do Chá".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Olhaaa! Eu não demorei dessa vez! Aplausos pra mim!Ah! Que mentirosaaaa! Antes de vocês me matarem... Algumas considerações a serem feitas: eu não entro no PC dia de semana, muito menos aos sábados por que eu uso esse dia pra fazer dever de casa atrasado, então vocês tem que se acostumar com o fato de que só existirão capítulos novos aos domingos! Vocês vão ficar com raiva? Não? Que boom!

Ah! Eu entro de ferias segunda feira...se vocês forem leitores bonitinhos e bonzinhos eu posta na...sexta! Que é meu aniversario by the way! Vai ser que nem propaganda de supermercado " O aniversario é nosso, o presente é seu!"

Horrivel eu sei!

Antes de ir eu tenho uma pergunta... Vocês gostam de S/M? Tenho um one-shot deles prontinha, mas não sei se posto... Me ajudem a decidir!

Anyway... Tenho que ir! Respostinhas das reviews lindas de vocês logo ali em baixo...

Ah! Eu fiz um versinho pra incentivar os comentários...

Hum hum...

**"Nós, idolatrados fanfiqueiros de plantão **

**Demoramos com a atualização **

**Então nos de um presentão **

**O seu _review_!"**

Seiii seiii!

Eu toh ligada que o final não ta rimando, mas eu não sabia o que colocar... COMENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bjuxxxxxxxx people!

**Liep Delacour:** Só por que eu pedi? Quer dizer que eu não mereço que você venha de livre e espontânea vontade? Ta então... hihi! E eu não toh te enrolando... vou postar siiimm... Tanks! E continue lendo siim amigoooooo! E eu t amooo³³ tbm!

**miss Jane Poltergeist:** O próximo chegou... E eu não vou demorar tanto não... E eu nunca tinha postado uma fic antes por que eu... ahn..por que eu nunca tive coragem! Obrigadinha pelos elogios e continue respirando e rindo por que o chá ainda vai demorar uns capítulos. Bjuxxx

**Fini Felton:** Eii! Que bom que você esta rindo mto... Por que é como eu disse pra Miss Jane: rir libera hormônios essenciais para a nossa felicidade! Tanks pelo elogio! E eu não vou demorar tanto não! Continue lendoo! Bjuxx

**Jehssik: **Eii! Que bom que você esta gostandoo e o Aluado é mto³³ fofo mesmoo. Well... Ele tem um estoque de poção em casa por que se eu tivesse que coloca-los pra esperar a poção ficar pronta eu simplesmente não resistiria a colocar todos os passos da poção... Como o Remus a mexe delicadamente... Como ela borbulha com akela cor de lama... hihih ai ia demorar mto... Mas se você quiser eu posso descrever o preparo da poção... hihi. Bem... Talvez tenha continuação... mas é segredo e surpresa por que eu não sei se será pelo ponto de vista do Jay...e eu não vou demorar não! Bjuxxx

**Laura Piovesan: **Oii! Que bom que você esta gostando. Os planos do lobinho são os melhores mesmo! E deixa eu te explicar... O Sirius não ta panaca... É que como diz a minha amiga homens não podem ser incrivelmente gostosos e incrivelmente inteligentes ao mesmo tempo salvo algumas exceções. Mas ele vai melhorando com o tempo... hihi! Bjuxx

**Flavinha Greeneye: **Heyyy eu tbm roubei dela... que bom que você esta gostandooo... E antes de tudo: se você continuar a se menosprezar eu vou dar um jeito de te bater pq as suas fics são OTIMAS! E mto³³³ melhores que as minhas! Comentários hilários são os melhoreess. E me explica... Seu comentário não foi direito não? Os meus devem ser péssimos entón... E eu te entendo por que eu também já fui torturada no RPG... Embora não tenha adiantado de nada pq. a minha postura ainda sucks... E eu não vou demorar... Pelo menos eu não pretendo... Hihi.. Bjuxxx

**Camy Horvath:** Olha... Vc veio! Maravilhosa? Tanks! E o Sirius não é burro tadinho... É que como diz a minha amiga homens não podem ser incrivelmente gostosos e incrivelmente inteligentes ao mesmo tempo salvo algumas exceções exatamente como eu respondi pra a Laura ali em cima... E o Remus salva geral mesmo... Sou fã dele! Bjuxx

**k3nsh1n1589: **Nem deu pro cheiro? Ain.. Você vai surtar se eu te disser que os outros capítulos não são mto maiores? E você já viu a Lene! Weeee! E ai de você e ler e não comentar... Vai ficar sem cabeça! Nem que seja pra dizer "oi... foi legal" ouuu " oi..foi horrível" esteja aqui plixx! Bjuxx

**Lele Malfoy: **Eii! Você adorou! Que otimooo! Eu ri mto do seu comentário! Quem Sear? Hiehieu²¹³. Explicação: Sear é um dos jeitos que os ingleses usam pra se referir ao Sirius quando se esgotam cachorrão... Sirius... Almofadinhas Padfoot e todos os adjetivos cachorristicos... como não pega bem pro Jay falar "cachorrão" eu usei Sear. Quem Sear? O Sirius! Hiuheuhi²²³¹ Bjuxxxx

**Luci E. Potter:** pois é tia Fran... eu sou uma garota com duvidas... Já liberei as reviews anônimas... nem tinha reparado que estava desligado, tanks pelo toque.e não se preocupe por que você não é a unicaa que lê as resposta alheias...eu leio todas as repostas de todos os reviews..e quando eu não entendo eu vou ver o que a pessoas falou...hihihihi. O James tem tiradas ótimas... Algumas delas são as que eu recebo por que eu sou mto desligada às vezes e eu tbm o amooo d+ eu conheço esse negocio de colocar o artigo antes/depois do verbo flexionado pra não repetir a palavra, viu! Hihi. Ansiedade anulada... Ai está o capitulo... E a Miss Jane não falou nada sobre estar orgulhosa... Mas eu vou pensar sobre o Remus ser dela.. Eu não gosto de dividir as coisas sabe... hihihi. Vou tentar alongar os capítulos, mas não prometo nada. Continua lendo e comentando siim! Eu adoro você tbm! Bjuxxxx

**Luuh Potter: **Eii! Você achou o cap. lindo? Tankss! Perfeitosa é a sua review! E, se servir de consolo, ta todo mundo curioso. Prometo que não vou demorar! E como foi a viagem? Espero que tenha sido boa! Bjuxxx

**Lilys Riddle**: Desculpaa... Nem lembrei de sair avisando... Mas o importante é que você chegou aqui! E que bom que você adorou! O Aluado salva os marotos desde sempre! Postei! Hihi Bjuxxx girl!

**MP Calixto**: Eiiii! Você verá mtoooo mais! Continue comentando! Bjuxxx

**Camilla Muliphein**: Com certeza vai ser uma senhora decoração!Que bom que você gostou! E eu tbm vou fazer um chá pra mim... hihi.Stripper? Aí só no despedida de solteiro do Jay! Continue comentando e valeu por ter vindoo! Bjuxxxx.

**Tahh Black**: Eii! Que bom que você achou engraçada! Vou tentar continuar! Venha sempre que puder sim! Bjuxxx!

**Page Carroll**: Eii! Que legal que você acho boa! Pois é! Já coloquei a opção de comentar sem Loggin. Tinha esquecido mesmo...(mentiraa! Nem sabia que fazia diferença!) Continue comentando ! Bjuxx!

**Sir Andrew Stepking:** Um meninoo! Eiii! Well... O Peter não participa da fic por que eu já tinha 7 capítulos escritos quando notei que tinha _esquecido_ dele... Pra você ver como ele é importante...anyway...o presente do Sirius vai ser trilegal msmoo.Gaúcho? E você vai ter que continuar lendo pra saber o que os marotos vão aprontar... posteii viu! Bjuxxx

Bjoo pra você que esta escondida/o ai tbm! Adoro vocês!

By Jhu! S2 S2 S2

N/A quase maior que o capitulo...que que eu toh fazendo aqui? bjoooooooxxx!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: EU ATUALIZEI!**

**Capitulo dedicado à**Sir Andrew Stepking! Eu não sou má! Fiz curso de tortura chinesa!

**Deliciem- se!**

**Nº. 4**

Sabe quando as coisas têm que dar certo e dão errado?

Pois é...

Aconteceu o contrario comigo, ainda bem.

A primeira coisa que fizemos foi passar no apê do Remus e ver se o estoque de poção polissuco era suficiente. Era mais que suficiente. Tinha dois caldeirões cheinhos da poção cor de lama.

Verificada a poção nós voltamos para a lista. Reparei que Petúnia, a irmã de Lily, não estava nela. Não sei por que, mas elas realmente se odeiam. De qualquer forma, tivemos que escolher três nomes para usarmos, o que foi muito difícil. Escolhemos quem nós achamos que a Lily não iria reparar muito, e alguém que a visse pouco para não reclamar que não fora convidada, claro!

Clarissa Ivanch, Kerry McFrustti e Silá Prachum.

As vencedoras! Ou não.

Que seja! A parte de encontrá-las e conseguir o cabelo delas ficou com o Sirius e o seu "charme irresistível". Nem quero ver no que isso vai dar! O Remus ficou com a parte de comprar os nossos presentes, já que nenhum de nos já entrou em uma loja desse estilo, e ele é perfeito para o papel. E eu? Bem... A minha parte é esconder isso da Lily e tentar descobrir onde vai ser o chá, já que nós ignoramos a localização!

E digamos que a minha parte é bem mais fácil que a dos outros marotos.

Acordei no dia seguinte com a campainha, que eu nunca lembro de trocar, tocando loucamente com se quem a apertasse tivesse dedos de tijolo ou Mal de Parkinson.

Dei um na porta antes de abrir e o maníaco do dedo de ferro parou de apertar a campainha. Serio, o péééééé é um dos meus 10 barulhos mais odiados.

Abri a porta para ouvir outro dos meus 10 barulhos mais odiados: os gritos da minha noivinha linda, Lily.

- VOCÊ POR ACASO DESCONFIOU QUE RA EU?

- Lily...

- ENTÃO VOCÊ TEM ESSA MANIA REPROVAVEL MESMO?

- Lily...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!

- Lily...

- E SE EU TIVESSE UM ATAQUE DO CORAÇÃO?

Hãn?

- Li...

-LI O CARAMBA!

- Lily Evans Potter, dá pra calar a boca?

Desnecessário dizer que ela me olhou com a cara mais feia que sabe fazer. Junto com o olhar perplexo do tipo "Tem certeza que _sugeriu_ que eu me calasse?". Aproveitei e a puxei pra dentro do apartamento (sim o escândalo foi no corredor), fechando a porta com o pé.

Ela caiu no sofá, se concertou e resmungou algo que eu não ouvi, para a minha própria segurança.

- Tá! Vamos começar de novo. Oi Lily, minha noivinha perfeita. Como você está?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Isso não é bom!

- Desculpa Lils! É que eu não esperava ninguém esta hora – olhei no relógio do lado do sofá. 12:00h . Cara eu dormi demais!

- Vou pensar. E eu não sou uma Potter ainda. - ela retrucou andando para a minha cozinha. - Jay, você já pensou em arrumar seu apartamento?

Ela levantou a varinha murmurando alguns feitiços e tudo ficou _limpo_. Tudo bem que não estava **tão** sujo assim... Quero dizer, tinha algumas panelas sujas, o fogão estava meio engordurado e as sacolas de compras estavam jogadas no chão. Mmm... Tá! Estava bagunçado sim!

- Valeu Lils!

- De nada...

Ela olhou pra mim com uma cara estranha.

Olhei pra baixo e... Eu estava com uma samba canção com uns coraçõezinhos desenhados que eu ganhei da minha mamãe.

- Hãn... Eu vou trocar de roupa.

Sai correndo para o quarto com ela atrás de mim rindo, claro! Coloquei a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente, arrumei a cama com um feitiço e sentei puxando-a para o meu colo.

- E então? –perguntei.

- A cama ficou mal arrumada.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei.

- Então seja especifico, por favor. –ela resmungou, revirando os olhos.

- Então, o que trás você, futura senhora Potter, ao meu apartamento hoje?

- Nada. Só queria te ver.

Olhei dentro dos olhos delas e a beijei.

Os marotos às vezes perguntam por que eu e a Lily temos essas conversas com o olhar. Eu não soube responder...

Os olhos verdes dela me chamam, é como o sol depois de uma semana de chuva, como a visão para um cego, a liberdade para um preso...

Nossa! Nunca pensei que eu fosse tão romântico...

E ela continuou a me beijar. Nós continuamos a nos beijar. Aprofundei o beijo e ela me empurrou de leve fazendo com que eu me deitasse. As mãos geladas dela passeavam pelo meu tórax enquanto as minhas faziam o mesmo caminho pelas costas dela.

Mas de repente parou.

Senti os lábios dela se descolarem dos meus com aquele barulho característico e ela respirar fundo.

- Que foi Lily? – perguntei, segurando o queixo dela fazendo com que ela me olhasse já que fitava os pés mordiscando os lábios.

- Nada. Só falta de ar...

- Vem – falei, segurando a mão dela - Vou te dar um copo d'água.

Ela levantou e nós fomos ate a cozinha. Servi um copo pra ela e um pra mim. Bebemos e ela começou a falar.

- Você não deveria estar no Ministério?

- E você no St. Mungus?

- Folga.

- Turno da noite.

Silêncio.

- Como andam as coisas com o chá? Você sabe... Os preparativos?

- Bem. – ela respondeu brincando com o copo.

Não era o que eu queria ouvir.

- Que foi, Lily? – perguntei, levantando e conduzindo-a até o sofá da sala. – Você chega aqui toda estranha, reclama da bagunça usual que é o meu apartamento, fica com falta de ar quando me beija e agora fica toda calada. O – que - aconteceu?

Duas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos dela.

- Ah não Lily!- exclamei, abraçando-a – Me diz o que foi.

- Eu não sei. Eu não sei James. Esses ataques, Voldemort, a bagunça no Ministério e no hospital. Nada esta certo. E parece tão errado querer faze um chá enquanto tanta gente esta sofrendo.

- Calma. Ninguém pode te culpar por estar querendo animar um pouco as coisas. Você não esta pensando em cancelar o chá, está?

- Não! Claro que não!

Ufa!

- Os convites já foram mandados... Quer dizer, eu espero que a Lene já tenha feito isso. O lugar já esta alugado e pago. E as menin...

- Onde vai ser?- perguntei, de uma vez só

- O chá?

- É! Onde?

- No salão de festas na cobertura do prédio da Lene, por quê? – Ela me perguntou, com um ar inquisidor. - James você ainda não desistiu dessa idéia de ir ao chá?

- Que? Ãhn... Desisti, claro!- falei, fazendo minha cara de inocente

- Sei...

- Nossa! Valeu pelo voto de confiança! Não acredita em mim?- perguntei, fazendo bico.

- Acredito... Mas você e os marotos fizeram uma visitinha à Marlene que eu sei!

- Quem disse?

- Ela disse.

Sabia que devíamos ter apagado a memória dela!

- Mas não significa nada!

- Espero que não signifique.

- Não significa!

- Bom mesmo! Agora vai tomar um banho, vai!- ela disse me empurrando para o banheiro.

- Hei! Tá me chamando de fedido?

- Não me atreveria! Mas é que eu quero almoçar com alguém cheirando a sabonete e não a cama. Agora vai!

- Sim mamãe!

Eu ri e ela tacou uma almofada em mim.

Ok. Mas eu ainda a amo!

- Não demore! – a ouvi gritar – quero almoçar antes das 13:00h!

- Tá OK! – gritei da porta do banheiro!

Um brinde a conclusão da fase 3.1; descobrir onde será o chá!

Agora só falta a parte dos outros marotos

- Já terminou James?

- Vá caçar sapos Lily!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Eu sei! Eu tinha prometido postar no dia do meu niver! Mas não deu e eu tenho uma ótima desculpa! Eu dancei no dia do meu aniversario, então teve ensaio geral e tals... De modo que eu sai de casa 12:00 h e voltei as 23:00! Foi um _ótimo aniversario! _Mas não se preocupem... Eu sobrevivi! apesar das ameaças de morte... **

** E eu sei que eu tenho demorado... Mas ta meio difícil as coisas aqui! A fic já está semi pronta e eu estou escrevendo o penúltimo capitulo! Terá 10 capítulos no total contando com o epílogo que tem uma surpresa pra vcs Não adianta dizer que eu estou torturando Luh pq. eu não vou contar mesmo!. **

** Eu particularmente não gostei muito desse capitulo não! Mas como a voz do povo é a voz de Deus o que vcs disserem será levado em conta! **

** E a pedidos eu vou consertar a minha musiquinha! **

**e vou colocá-la toda... vcs merecem!. **

**"Nós, idolatrados fanfiqueiros de plantão **

** Demoramos com a atualização **

** Então nos de um presentão **

** O seu _reviewzão_! **

** A nossa vida **

** Não se limita a escrever **

** Nós vamos à escola **

** E queremos comer **

** Por isso seja sempre **

** Um leitor amigo **

** Doe um review **

** E ganhe um sorriso **

** A campanha é muito simples **

** E só apertar o botão **

** Não dói **

** Nós não cobramos **

** E ajuda a nossa nação: **

** Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de plantãããão!" **

**Depois disso se vcs não comentarem eu não atualizo ate o Natal! **

**promessa! **

Liep Delacour: Pasteel! Como vai terminar? Segredo! E eu vou começar a te passar pra você digitar mesmo! E eu não to enrolando ngm! Você leu na aula de Literatura... Eu lembro! Amo você tbm! Continua comentando. Bjoox / miss Jane Poltergeist: _Hey! Que bom que você gostou! E eu vou postar sim a minha S/M. Você gostou do versinho? E a poesia toda? Heiheiueh³²¹E obrigada pelo parabéns tbm ! Myo James para todas nos! Bjoox_// Camy Horvath: Você veio de novo! Cansada de você? Nunca! Que bom que você amou! E me explica onde é que o trio não é perfeito? Continue comentando! Bjoox / Sir Andrew Stepking: _Você é muito afobado! Calma... Foi respondida a sua pergunta, e antes que você pergunte como vai caber eu te respondo: magia! E eu não te responder se vão ou não! Surprise! E Obrigada pelos parabéns! Alemão é de longe o mais difícil mesmo! E talvez role a promoção ano que vem... huieheuhi²³¹ Bjoox!_ / Gagau: Gente nova! Que bom que você gostou da fic! Quando ela acabar eu conto a historia que me fez escreve-la! É muito mongol mas foi simplesmente demais. Postarei sim! E respondendo a sua pergunta: a Marlene é citada em "Ordem da fênix" na foto que o Moody mostra para o Harry na festa que fazem para o Ron e a Mione. Infelizmente não estou com meu livro e não posso te dizer a pagina... Mas ela esta lá!Continue comentando! Bjoox! / Lilys Riddle: _Wee! Que bom que você gostou! E eu nem te conto como ri depois que li o que eu escrevi! acho que eu sou a única que ri das próprias coisas! O final não ficou podre! Ate usei! Créditos a você! Demorei neah? Huiehui²³¹ Bjoox! continua comentando hein!_ / Laura Piovesan: Que bom que você gostou do capitulo! Créditos da invenção do plano ao Remus, eu aviso a ele que você gostou! A cena de engolimento? Pois é! E nem era eu ou você hein?Hueiheui²³¹ Se você insiste..o Sirius é uma exceção! Continua comentando! Bjoox! / Cute Lily : _Mais gente nova! Que bom que a fic é perfaa! Pode deixar que não vou deixar os leitores de plantão esperando! Ms se você não comentar eu não atualizo! Sinto muito mas a sua sinceridade me obriga a isso! Nem que seja " legal bjs" mas comenta! É uma ordem! Uiheiuehui²³¹ Bjooox!_ / 

**Fini Felton:** Você amou? Wee! O presente do Dumb é uma big surpresa! Nem demorei demorei? Hih bjoox! / **Belle Lolly Perversa Black:** _Pela bondade do ff! Que bom que você conseguiu! E pode ter certeza que bem não vai ser! Bjooox! Continua aqui hein!_ / **Paola e Hugo :** Heyy! Como vcs estão! Ri demais com a Review! E eu não estou sendo malvada. E que o tempo ta meio curto! Hugo...isso é surpresa! Mas se vcs continuarem comentando talvez ate tenha...uheiheui²¹³! E não são intrometidos não! A voz do povo é a voz da fanfic pq senão ngm lê neah! Cap. 4 aqui! Continuem comentadoooooo! Bjooxxx. / **Gude Potter:** _Outra pessoa nova por aqui! Heyy seja bem vinda! Nem demorei! E que bom que você esta gostando! Sua curiosidade só vai passar se você continuar aqui! Continue comentandoo e eu vou na sua fic sim R/T 4 everr! Bjoox!_ / **Luuh Potter: **Não desculpo não! hihihi Mentiraa...desculpadissima! Que bom que você amoooou! Eu tbm adoro aquele capitulo! E o Jay e mal com o Sirius mesmo! Se eles vão entrar? Num sei...E nem demorei dessa vez! Heuiehiue³²¹ Bjooox Lindaaaaaa! / **Luci E. Potter:** _Herrr... Pois é! Não deu! E você é mega boazinha! Adorei a homenagem! Tanks! O plano? Agradeça ao lobinho! E todos riram do Sirius tadinho! E sua review não foi sem graça não! Espero que esteja tudo bem com você de verdade! Eu tbm adoro você meesmoo! Super bjooo Tia Fran! Melhoraas mil!_ / **Paty Evans:** Sou sua fã! Você comentou nos três capítulos...isso é chocante! Que bom que você gostou! Se a Lily vai descobrir? Num sei...hieuheui²¹ Continue comentandoo! Bjooox! / **jehssik:** _Menina quase que você fica pra trás...sua review não tava marcada! mas aqui esta você!Rir histericamente só faz mal pra quem ouve! E eu faço idéia de como você ficou curiosa siim! Acontece comigo tbm! O meu Sirius não é monogâmicoprova daki a alguns capítulos... Mas eu vou postar siim! Obrigadinha pelo feliz aniversario! E eu fiz 16 anitos! O próximo veio cedo? Heuiheiu²¹³ Super bjooooooo! _/ **Pah Black: **OMG...outra que quase ficou pra trás! Me perdooe! Que bom que você gostou! A McGonagall é dificl mesmo...rir é quase obrigatório! Continue comentado!e eu juro que não esqueço de você NUNCA mais! Bjooox! / **Julinha Potter**: _Me mate! Você quase ficou pra trás tbm! Que bom que você tah gostando ! Todo mundo amou a Mimi estar no chá! Continue comentandoo! Bjoooox!_ / **Flavinha Greeneye: **Tah chocada pq está no final? Quase esqueci de você... Eu vou tentar atualizar mais rápido...soh que se você não vier eu não atualizo mesmo! avisada!Obrigada pelo parabéns! E eu completei o poema você viu? Bjoooxx Srtaa V.I.P.! /

Deus permita que eu não tenha esquecido de ninguém!

COMENTEM!

Senão vide informação acima sobre postagem somente no Natal!

Super bjooox pra você que tah escondido tbm!

Vcs não fazem idéia de como me deixam feliz!

Ah! A Capa linda da fic da fic cortesia da Sir Andrew Stepking: Corporation! eta disponivel no profile! Todos Juntos : OBRIGADA Sir Andrew Stepking! valeuu!

Ate a proximaaa! Boys and Girls!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nº 5 ( xD)**

Blá blá blá...

Almoço com a Lily... Ok.

Ela fez mais 502 comentários sobre fazer o chá no período errado.

Nem um beijo... Nem um "eu te amo", nem um "James você é o meu sol, minha vida, tudo que eu preciso...". Tá, eu exagerei um pouquinho. Eu exagerei muito.

Que seja.

Voltei do nada aproveitável almoço no restaurante da comida-capim (outra vez) com a barriga roncando de fome. Esquentei qualquer coisa pra comer enquanto olhava a "pequena" pilha de requerimentos que o Eros, a minha coruja, havia trazido. Só trabalho e mais trabalho! Notícias boas do tipo: O tio Voldie morreu com uma varinha espetada na testa... Ou que ele mesmo se matou com uma varinhada na testa, nada! Tá... Fiquei meio obcecado com a varinha perfurando a testa daquela cobra asquerosa. Argh!

O 'ploc!' de aparatação chegou aos meus ouvidos e a risada do Almofadinhas me deu um susto tão grande que eu pulei meio metro.

- Ahá! Cumpri minha parte!

Ele tirou três frascos do bolso, cada um com um fiozinho de cabelo.

Ahá! O Charme irresistível do Sirius funciona.

Tô começando a ficar meio preocupado... E se aquele lance de caso secreto for verdade!

Eu mato o sirius.

Vi uma mão ser sacudida na minha frente e ouvi o cachorro-mor resmungar "terra para Pontas, alguém na linha?" Dei um tapão na mão dele e ele riu.

- Pensando no chá?

-Também. – Respondi, tirando algumas folhas de cima do banquinho da cozinha para ele sentar. – Mas então, como foi?

- Fácil.

Convencido.

- Mais fácil que tirar doce da boca de uma criança adormecida.

Lembrete pra mim mesmo: Não deixar meus futuros filhos comerem perto do Almofadinhas. Muitos menos pirulitos e outros doces!

- Detalhes meu caro! – Falei – Quero os detalhes!

Ele abriu a boca para contar a bendita história no exato segundo em que a desgrama da campainha tocou.

Fiz uma careta e fui atender porque ele agora estava comendo a minha comida. Abri a porta e vi um Remus esbaforido com três pequenas sacolas cor de rosa na mão e com o rosto vermelho como se tivesse tomado sol única e exclusivamente nele. Nem esperou ser convidado a entrar (como se eles precisassem de formalidades do tipo!) e se jogou no sofá, arfando, parecendo um corredor de uma meia maratona; comparação que o Sirius, recém chegado da cozinha com o meu prato de macarronada na mão, fez o favor de fazer.

- Consegui. – Foi a única palavra que ele falou durante uns 5 minutos.

Sorri e o Almofadinhas também.

Joguei-me no sofá do lado do Remus, não sem antes arrancar o prato da mão do Sirius. Ele ainda arfava e ria da careta de cachorro perdido e dos gestos obscenos que o mais convencido dos marotos lançava à minha pessoa.

Decidimos que o Sirius começaria porque a história dele era maior e o lobinho agora estava bebendo 20 mil litros de água enquanto recuperava a cor normal do rosto e eu precisava comer, oras.

Bem, - Ele começou – fui por ordem de nome mesmo. A tal Clarissa Ivanch foi a primeira a provar do meu irresistível charme que a deixou caidinha por mim.

Sério, se a Lene fosse mesmo namorada do Almofadinhas, eu teria pena dela. Se bem que de ontem mais ou menos às 18:00 horas até agora ele não teria tempo (e coragem) de dormir com as três, teria?

"Ela até que era bem gostosinha – Ele continuou fazendo uma forma de violão com as mãos – e me recebeu super bem. Convidou-me a entrar e ofereceu um vinho muito bom, por sinal. Eu descobri que ela tinha estudado com a gente e não via a Lily há muito tempo. Uns dois meses. Conversamos pra caramba, sempre tomando vinho e ela já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá de tão bêbada. Ela começou a me beijar e eu correspondi claro. Quando percebi, ela já estava sem blusa, toda descabelada e eu, a julgar pela cara que a empregada dela fez quando nos pegou no maior amasso no meio da sala, estava muito pior!"

Acho que ele teria coragem sim!

Coitada da Lene!

"Ela meio que expulsou a empregada enquanto eu me vestia e pegava o fio de cabelo dela – ele falou balançando o vidrinho etiquetado com as iniciais C.I. – Ela pareceu chateada por eu ter quer embora – Ai, ai – mas marquei de nos vermos depois...".

Ainda bem que eu sou fiel à Lily.

"Com a Kerry foi mais fácil ainda. Eu já tinha saído com ela várias vezes e, por sorte, ela não tem uma empregada intrometida para atrapalhar."

Lendo nas estrelinhas, ele dormiu com ela de novo.

"Saí de lá hoje de manhã com muito mais do que um fio de cabelo...".

Não disse?

- Poupe-nos dos detalhes sórdidos, Almofadinhas – falou o Remus – Nós não estamos interessados na sua ativíssima vida sexual! – disse tomando mais um copo d'água.

Concordo com ele!

- E outra, eu sou muito puro para ouvir coisas desse tipo!

Olhamos pra cara dele e rimos. Quem escuta até acredita, mas o Remus é o menos inocente de nós três. Coloquei meu prato de lado e respirei fundo. Faltava menos de 2 horas para o turno da noite no Departamento dos aurores e ainda faltava a história do Remus e o fim (impróprio para menos) da história do Sirius.

"A terceira e última era a tal de Silá Prachum que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Procurei no endereço que tinha no convite e a empregada disse que ela estava no trabalho, do outro lado de Londres. Uma casa de massagem. Podia jurar que ia me dar bem, mas me fudi bonito."

Resumo: Ela era velha, gorda e feia. Com um nariz enorme e manca.

"Ela era velha, um pouco gorda e bem feia. Tinha um nariz desproporcional e pra piorar ela parecia mancar um pouco da perna esquerda."

E todo mundo achava que eu inventava em adivinhação Não é à toa que eu só tirava "O".

"Tive que fazer uma massagem que me custou 5 galeões e ouvir ela me cantar o tempo todo. Aquela velha safada passou a mão na minha bunda!". - Ele fez bico enquanto eu e o Aluado riamos só de pensar na cena. É tão bom saber que o Almofadinhas não se dá bem sempre!

- Vocês riem? Passei o maior aperto!

- E como você conseguiu? – O Aluado perguntou.

- O cabelo dela estava caindo bastante... – ele respondeu e nós três rimos.

- O importante é que você conseguiu! Parabéns Almofadinhas! – eu e o Aluado dissemos.

Ele fez uma pequena reverência e fez sinal para que Remus começasse a história dele.

O Aluado corou e tirou três lingeries dos pacotes.

Meu queixo caiu.

Um conjunto era branco com uma calcinha minúscula e o sutiã todo bordado de strass transparente que brilhavam à distância.

Um outro era azul com duas pedras que ligavam os lados da calcinha e o sutiã com renda azul marinho e bordado de flores.

E o último deles... Ah! O último deles era vermelho como os cabelos da Lily com detalhes verdes como os olhos de esmeralda dela. Não era tão pequena como as outras e tinha duas pedras verdes nas alças do sutiã.

Acordei do sonho que era imaginar a Lily dentro de cada uma delas com o "Caraça Aluado!" do Almofadinhas.

- Agora eu sei por que você estava TÃO vermelho – ele completou.

O Aluado agora sorria recostado no sofá com as mãos atrás da cabeça

- Posso contar como foi? – perguntou

- Deve! – respondemos

- Bom... Assim que vocês disseram que eu teria que comprar os presentes, eu tranquei. Nunca na minha vida tinha nem parado na vitrine de uma loja de lingeries! Passei a noite pensando num jeito de convencer você, Pontas, a fazer isso.

- Eu não teria escolhido tão bem, Remus Lupin! – falei dando alguns tapinhas costas dele.

- Acordei decidido a fazer isso logo. Fui para o shopping e passei em frente à loja quinhentas vezes sem ter coragem de entrar. A fachada era rosa e todas as atendentes estavam vestidas de rosa também.

"Almocei no shopping mesmo e fui ao encontro do meu destino cruel. Entrei na loja e a primeira coisa que eu ouvi foi uma das moças que trabalhava lá dizer à outra dela _Olha que bonitinho! Ele veio comprar um presente para a namorada_. Fiquei roxo."

O Sirius parecia maravilhado com a coragem do Remus, porque tenho certeza que eu estava com uma cara de bobo parecida com a dele.

"Fui à direção das prateleiras, que também eram cor de rosa – ele continuou - e às araras que tinham vários manequins pendurados, com lingeries divididos pelo tamanho e pela cor. Fui direto às lingeries com sutiã nº. 44, que é o número da Lily, não é?"

Sacudi a cabeça em afirmativo. Um bom número não?

"Bom quando eu cheguei lá fui abordado por 5 atendentes com um sorriso enorme com o som do "Posso te ajudar?" delas. Murmurei um "Não por enquanto" e tratei de sair voando de perto. Não adiantou porque elas me seguiram então eu não tive escolha e comecei a escolher logo. Vi lingeries de todas as cores e todos os jeitos. Tinha uma que uma borboleta "_lá"._

Nós rimos e ele meneou ma cabeça.

"Atendente que me ajudou era linda! Cara... Ela perguntou se era pra minha namorada, dizendo que ela tinha muita sorte de me ter como namorado porque homens nunca vão àquela loja; na maioria das vezes as próprias mulheres compram pra usar pra eles. Quando eu disse que não, não tinha namorada que era pra uma amiga minha que ia fazer um chá, todas aquelas atendentes voltaram correndo! Me mostraram 1000 modelos diferentes e eu já tinha escolhido aquela branca e a azul. Foi quando eu vi a vermelha e verde..."

Meus olhos brilharam e eu dei um sorriso idiota segundo o Almofadinhas. O Aluado riu e continuou.

"Peguei e fui pagar logo. Me livrar daquele lugar. Foi aí que o pesadelo começou! AS mulheres loucas começaram a não querer me deixar sair! Começaram a passar a mão em mim e colocar números de telefones nos meus bolsos..." – ele disse puxando uns 5 ou 6 papéis de dentro do bolso da calça e jogando-os em cima do Almofadinhas que riu e colocou no bolso dele mesmo. – "Tive que sair correndo da loja, mas mesmo assim duas delas me seguiram! Vim correndo porque não podia simplesmente aparatar na frente delas. Elas deviam participar de uma corrida ou coisa do tipo. Ganhariam fácil. Só me lembro de ter corrido assim quando fomos te tirar do lago da lula gigante, James, no sexto ano quando a Lily te levou flutuando até lá e você não sabia nadar!"

Emburrei.

A Lily não deveria ter feito aquilo. Tudo bem que ela pediu desculpas depois, mas eu quase morri afogado! Eu tenho pavor de mar, lago, rio, piscina e qualquer lugar que tenha água suficiente para tapar o meu nariz, me impedindo de respirar e me levando a uma morte lenta e dolorosa...

O resto dos marotos estava rolando de rir! Pra você ver como são os amigos. Te ajudam na hora pra depois rir da sua (e na sua) cara.

- Aí eu apareci aqui mesmo – o lobinho terminou.

- Parabéns pra vocês dois. - eu disse – Eu perguntei pra Lily e o chá vai ser na super cobertura, no salão de festas da Lene.

- Que não deve saber do que eu tive que fazer para conseguir os cabelos das meninas de jeito nenhum – o Sirius completou.

- Embora ela mereça saber... – o Remus começou.

- Juramos solenemente que não vamos contar! – finalizei.

- Valeu, caras!

- Só falta decidir quem vai ser quem e quem entrega qual presente. – falei.

- Isso fica pra depois! – O aluado respondeu – vocês vão pro Ministério agora e eu tenho que ir pra aula.

Responsabilidade: O Aluado tem pra nós três! E onde já se viu? Aula pra aprender a dar aula? Eu hein!

Mas o que seja!

Despedimos-nos e os dois desaparataram instantaneamente. Olhei os embrulhos refeitos e os cabelos nos potes em cima da mesa e sorri.

O plano está quase completo!

Ainda bem!

Tomei um banho rápido e desaparatei também.

Sem tempo para brindes com cerveja amanteigada.

Porém um brinde seco à conclusão das fases 3.2 e 3.3 do plano "invasão do chá".

Fase 4: Decoração e escolha dos "personagens" só depois que eu votar dos meus relatórios infernais do Ministério.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ o ff não me deixou fazer uma linha bonitinha... chora desesperadamente

**N/A: entra pulando e dançado enquanto desvia das pedradas, tiros de canhão e balas de borracha. De repente é acertada por um deles na testa / head shot xD/ e desmaia. Paramedicos correm para socorrer e trazem James /o príncipe/ que da um beijo na donzela e eles vivem felizes para sempre no castelo feito de balas e confeitos de chocolate. Nada a ver eu sei... E eu sei que demorei também... Tenho gente pra me falar isso todos só dias! Anyway.. Tenho varias noticias pra vocês! 1ª: Chá ganhou outras duas capas, ambas cortesia da Missy Gold/palmas para Missy Gold/ O link está no profile, confiram. 2ª: Eu ganhei uma comunidade no orkut! chora copiosamente nos braços do James, que a consola de um jeito que vocês nem gostariam de saber xD Tanks a lot Sir Andrew Stepking que fez a comu para mim! O link está no profile... Entrem e me xinguem a vontade. : 3ª: Se forem curiosos o bastante verão que tem uma capa nova no profile... X iuheiuehui²¹³ **

** Perdoem mesmo a minha demora (que é meio sem explicação dessa vez). Ah não... Eu tenho explicação siim... Eu estava viajando com o ballet e minhas coreografias ficaram em 3º e 2º lugares! Wee! \o/\o/ uiehuh²¹³. Bem... Acho que é só... Ah! Quem ainda não comentou na minha outra fic (o nome é muito grande e estou com preguiça de escrever...) passe lá nesse exato momento. Não... Espera! Comenta primeiro. XD E já que todos amaram a musiquinha ela fará sempre parte dos nossos capítulos! Bjoox pessoas do meu coração! Comentem! **

** "Nós, idolatrados fanfiqueiros de plantão **

**Demoramos com a atualização **

**Então nos de um presentão **

**O seu _reviewzão_! **

**A nossa vida **

**Não se limita a escrever **

**Nós vamos à escola **

**E queremos comer **

**Por isso seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação: **

**Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de plantãããão!" **

**Sir Andrew Stepking**: _Afobado sim! E eu não estou caluniando ninguém! O prédio é bruxo, não se preocupe. A historia não é suspeita, ela não vai me matar e você leu o capitulo 5 agora neah? A Lily nunca mente! Ps²: não já conversamos sobre isso! Bjoox e continue comentando senão eu te mato!_ **Luuuuh**: _Foi a segunda... xD E eu sou muito autocrítica mesmo.Nem te conto como eu queria estar no lugar da Lily! sonha Eu demorei eu sei... mas o cap.chegou! bjoox e continue comentando!_ **Nezinha:** _Uma vez marotos sempre marotos mesmo. Continue comentando viu! Bjoox_ **jehssik**: _Não esqueci dessa vez! E eu também queria um cara com uma samba canção de coraçoezinhos... aiai! As ruivas se dão tão bem! Ah pode fazer parte dos fanfiqueiros de plantão sim! E sim, eu sou cruel. Iueheiuheiu³² Bjoox!_ **Ana Carolina Zatta**: _Espero que você continue tendo que comentar. Atualizei antes do Natal viu. Mas continue comentando ou o próximo só no carnaval! Bjox_ **Camy Horvath**: _Eu também voltei. Obrigada pelos elogios e esse capitulo foi um pouco maior não?E o Harry não foi encomendado ainda não, quem sabe numa próxima? Hieuheiuh²³¹ Continue comentando! Bjoxx!_ **Pastel de Queijo:** _Vou tentar demorar menos. E o Jay é sempre romântico tah! E você tem que prestar atenção na aula de literatura e não ler o que eu escrevo. Você nem sabe o tanto que eu rio quando escrevo... hieheiuui²³¹ bjox!_ **miss Jane Poltergeist**: _Eu também tinha achado o cap meio pra baixo... mas ok. E você ganhou presente. Espero que esteja orgulhosa do Remus (afinal vendedoras malucas não são pra qualquer um!) Continue comentando! Bjoox _ **Fini Felton**: _Créditos do plano ao Remus. Ehiueheiuhui²¹³ E eu demorei dessa vez... eu sei! Bjoox e continue comentando!_ **Paola e Hugo:** _Que bom que vocês gostaram do cap! A Paola não é fresca tadinha e você não tem problema mental. Vamos fazer o seguinte...eu fico com o James e você com a Lily. Hein hein? Pensei com carinho viu... surpresas...! Bjox e continuem comentando! _ **Beatriz Evans**: _Gente nova! Seja bem vinda. Você é normal então se nunca pensaria num tema assim! xD Rir faz muito bem, então continue lendo, comentando e rindo! Bjoox _ **Gagau:** _Eu sempre respondo review's. que bom que você gostou e eles são foda sim! Não endoide o cap já chegou. Continue comentando. Bjox!_ **KikahÎµÃ¯Ð· **_: Outra leitora nova! Que bom que esta gostando e eu nem demorei, demorei? Hihi. Continue comentando viu! Bjox _ **Gabi LBP**: _Não morra de rir, senão não vai ler o final! Hieheiuhi²¹³ Você amou? fica roxa Obrigada pelos elogios! Sua cara de criança inocente não convenceu, sabia? E eu já passei na sua fic Gabi!Adorei! Continue comentando tah. Bjoxx _ **Gude Potter**: _Acho que a minha demora não foi curtinha, mas ok. O chá vai demorar um pouco ainda... mas esse cap foi maior não foi? Continue comentando e bjooxx _ **Bruna B. T. Black**: _A-m-a a fic? Tanks!.No Natal não? Então continue comentado taah! Bjoox _ **Lilys Riddle: **_Eu também demorei mas cheguei! E o Natal nem tah tão longe assim... e siim seu final comanda! James de sambam canção... desmaia ieheiuehiuehui²³¹ Continue comentando hein. Bjoox_ **Tayana Ayub**: _Tayy! Que bom que gostou! Comenta hein! Bjoox_ **M.Pads**: _Ó sagrada musiquinha muito obrigada! Que bom que você gosta da idéia da fic e os planos dos marotos sempre causam confusão. Eu ODEIO Peter Pettigrew... ele não existe pra mim! Continue comentado pelo amor da musiquinha! Ieheiueheui²³¹ Bjooox _ **Julinha Potter:** _Que bom que esta amando/ adorando a fic. E eu realmente acho ótimo que você a ache engraçada! Continue comentando hein! Bjoox _ .**Missy.-.Goldy**.: _Eles fariam de tudo ate mesmo se as sonserinas estivessem lah. E pq exclui a McGonagal? Ela também é mulher ora essa! Well... o chá mesmo vai demorar... e eu já postei tah! P Continue comentando viu! Bjoox_ **Ju McMilt**: _Deve ser um porre ler duas vezes não? Tanks por comentar viu! Bjoox!_ **Paty Evans**: _Siim eu postei... e sim eu demorei. Que bom que gostou do cap. E todos amam a musiquinha . Você nunca toma o meu tempo ok? Pode demorar o quanto quiser! Bjooxx! E continue comentando tah! _ **Lulu Star:** _A musiquinha comanda! Que bom que você está gostando da fic! Continue comentando tah! Bjoxx _ **Nath Mansur**: _Obrigadinha por vir! Que bom que você gostou. E faz parte da vida da Lily desconfiar do James... xD Continue comentando viu. Bjoox_ **Bruna Black**: _Hey. Tanks pelos elogios menina! Obrigada por favoritar a fic. xD E sua review contribuiu para que o capitulo não viesse no Natal! Continue comentando ok? Bjoox _ **MahBrazil**_ Eu invejo vocês, pessoas que comentam em todos os capítulos! Que bom que você gostou da musiquinha! A Marlene não é um PO... ela é citada em HP ODF na foto que o Moody mostra para o Harry na festa de comemoração a monitoria do Ron e da Mione. Sempre colocam ela com o Sirius... sei lah... acho que é porque eles setão lado a lado na foto (se não me engano muito! xD) A idéia é culpa do Remus. Que bom que você gostou. E o Sirius tem vários argumentos.. ele só não sabe usa-los tadinho. Torrar a pciencia da Lene é tão fácil quanto torrar a da Lily! Sear... um apelido em ingles pra Sirius! Mal de parkinson é o meu irmão tocando a campainha quando chega da escola... ninguém merece. Foi bem humano mesmo... tava faltando isso... tava muito "festivo" sem o clima de guerra e tals. Muitíssimo obrigada por comentar viu! Continue comentando! Bjoooxx _ **Luci E. Potter**: _Não... eu só estava zuando sobre postar no Natal... xD. E eu amooo A Bela e a Fera! Muitoo fofo! Campainha é muito chato neah? Ahh quero um botão desse também! A samba canção... aiai! Iuehuihi²¹³ A cena... talvez não exista... acho muito mais a cara do plano feito pelo Remus se der "tudo" certo. E a parte do Sirius... como eu queria ser uma das escolhidas! A musiquinha exigiu um trabalho árduo... ¬¬' iueheiuheuhi²³¹ E eu atualizei... agora só falta você! Clássicos da Disney! Amoo Cinderella também... aiai! Continue comentando, senão eu vou cantar a musiquinha do POkemon! IUEHIhiu²³¹ Bjooox _ **Myla Potter Tonks**_:Oi Froor! Que bom que está gostando de verdade da fic! Tanks a lot pelos elogios! fica vermelha Postei viu? E eu não publico em nenhum outro site... sorry! Se quiser me add no msn eu aviso sempre que atualizar, o endereço esta no meu profile. Continue comentando okk? Bjoox!_ **Gisele.M**_ Ahn! Eu tento ser engraçada ai vocês falam que a fic é engraçada e me deixam tão feliz! O Dumb meio tarado? Eu sempre achei que ele e a McGonagal tinham um caso! Eu preciso de um tbm menina! Urgente! Continue comentando viu! Bjoox Anaisa: Eii! Que bom que chá resolveu pular na sua frente! Hueiheuihi²¹³ Demorei um pouquinho mas estou aqui! A musiquinha... Que bom que gostou! Continue comentando hein! Bjoox_ **Luci E. Potter sem poder logar** _Ngm te merece! Ri muito! E Tundercats não é da minha época... Mas eu já vi sim! E te levei tanto a serio que vim postar tah vendo tia Fram A VIP! Já comentei em CMQ e em MC2 amei os capítulos! Ah! Você não é mala ok? Eu amoooo seus comentários e musiquinhas! Super beijos tia Fran VIP! _

**Dessa vez eu tenho certeza que não deixei ninguém pra trás... Será? vai à caixa de e-mails e conta tudo de novo É... Ninguém faltando! Ueihiuehui²³ **

**COMENTEM! **

**Ameaça atualizada: Se não comentarem nos vemos no Carnaval! **

**Bjoooxx **


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Minha noite, meu plantão, minha madrugada e meu dia foram, todos eles, uma completa merda.Ou como diria o Sirius, o mago da inconveniência, foi broxante.

No departamento dos aurores nós tivemos nada mais, nada menos que seis batidas em seis lugares diferentes. Batidas que só nos fizeram perder tempo, já que não deram em absolutamente nada.

Acho que o titio Voldie só estava meio entediado, porque alem de tudo, só houve três feridos. Que eu saiba, importante ressaltar.

Sai do meu inferninho particular (outras pessoas chamam de "sala") e fui para o meu apartamento caindo de sono. Joguei meu corpo na cama sem tirar os sapatos e fui acordado por um berrador, que eu não me lembro de ter aberto, que dizia que a Lily tinha passado mal no St Mungus. Vai James levantar correndo, aparatar voando e procurar pela noiva que nem um louco em um hospital lotado de pessoas com as mais diferentes anormalidades.

A recepção, como sempre lotada, não serviu de nada então tive que procurar sozinho pelos seis andares do hospital, contando com o térreo, uma _maravilha_, lembrando que eu já estava desesperado.

Quando acertei a enfermaria que ela estava fui correndo para o leito da, completamente desmaiada e branca como uma cera, Lily. Olhei para o leito ao lado e descobri o porque do súbito. Lá estava o Almofadinhas com um _buraco na testa_.

Sem zuação, mas seria engraçado se não tivesse mil curandeiros ao redor dele e um deles não estivesse gritando algo que soava parecido com "Estamos o perdendo! Anda rápido com essa poção!".

Tudo bem que uma outra me tranqüilizou dizendo que podia ter sido pior... O buraco poderia ter _atravessado_ a cabeça dele...

Depois disso, minha vista escureceu e eu desmaiei.

-----

"Eu não faço idéia do que aconteceu Lene". – eu ouvi uma voz familiar dizer perto de onde eu estava. Onde eu estava é que era o ponto. Onde mesmo?

"Pelo amor de Merlin, Remus Lupin! Como assim você não sabe o que aconteceu? – a outra voz disse – o Sirius quase **morreu**!".

Hei! Essa estória eu conheço!

"Fala mais baixo. Desse jeito você vai acordar alguém ou fazer com que alguém nos expulse daqui!".

Abri meus olhos devagar, tentando me acostumar com a claridade do lugar e vi dois rostos em cima de mim. Pisquei e eles entraram em foco. Remus e Marlene.

- Hey cara! – o Aluado falou me ajudando a sentar. – Melhor?

- Acho que sim – respondi. – Onde estou?

- St Mungus – respondeu a Lene segurando minha mão com força. – Você, à sua direita a Lily e à sua esquerda o Sirius.

Minha cabeça deu um estalo doloroso.

- Como ele está? - a maca dele estava com um cortinado branco em volta, diferente da minha e das outras que ocupavam o mesmo lugar.

- Vivo.

Arregalei os olhos e olhei assustado para o Remus. Eu percebi que tinha sido feio, mas eu não sabia que fora **tão **feio assim.

- Menos drama Marlene, menos drama. – o Rem a cortou. – O Almofadinhas está bem sim. Digamos que ele já esta inteiro, que nada foi perdido e que ele ai voltar a ser o mesmo de sempre logo logo.

Abri a boca para perguntar sobre a Lily no instante em que ela bocejou o que me fez concluir que respirando ela esta, e já é um começo. Marlene soltou minha mão e foi correndo para o lado da ruivinha que sentara na maca meio vesga, mas ainda linda. Aproveitei para saber mais do Sirius.

- Ele já está com o... Você sabe... Já?

- Já. – Aluado respondeu. – Nada que um feitiço reconstrutor não resolvesse.

- Seqüelas?

- Nenhuma... Foi bem superficial. Mas, você sabe, não da pra consertar o que já está estragado...

Revirei os olhos. O Remus é terrível.

- Por pouco eu não desmaiei também – ele continuou. – Cheguei logo depois de você e um pouco antes da Lene, que quase teve um colapso nervoso. Ela chegou bem na hora em que uma curandeira saiu dessa sala com uma maca que tinha um corpo sem braço...

Sacudi a cabeça na tentativa falha de tirar a imagem mental da cabeça e depois olhei pra esquerda, a maca do Sirius.

- E o que _exatamente _aconteceu com ele? – perguntei.

- Não sei. Mas foi um ataque com certeza.

Não sei explicar o porque, mas a frase "o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro" fez sentido agora.

Uma curandeira entrou na enfermaria que estávamos e foi direto na maca do Sirius, fazendo mil anotações em uma prancheta que ela carregava, ignorando os meus chamados. Só depois que eu comecei a tossir bem barulhentamente é que ela olhou pra mim.

- Posso ajudar? – ela perguntou com um sorriso falso. Sinceramente, eu espero que a Lily não seja assim no trabalho: falsa e mal educada.

- Pode. Ele é meu amigo – falei apontando para o Almofadinhas. – Como ele está?

- Ah! Era isso que você queria desde o começo? – ela falou aliviada. Ok! Não entendi.

- É isso que eu quero. E então?

- Bem, ele está melhor – ela falou mexendo no cabelo e puxando a alça do sutiã um pouco para baixo. _Agora _eu entendi. – Acho ate que pode ser liberado assim que acordar.

- Ah! Que bom, obrigado.

Ela se virou e foi. E eu virei e me joguei em cima da minha noivinha linda, que no exato instante falava algo sobre o imaculado chá dela. Obvio que parou assim que me viu... Não entendo porque. Eu vou estar lá de qualquer jeito.

- Oi ruiva. Saudades?

- Menos James, querido. Isso é um hospital.

Não diga!

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela completou me olhando como se eu fosse um ser azul com três braços e quatro olhos. Tudo bem que eu uso óculos, mas dizer que eu tenho quatro olhos é insultante demais ate pra Lily, e olha que ela já disse que preferiria sair com a Lula Gigante se tivesse que escolher entre eu e ela.

- Vim ver meu melhor amigo-irmão que quase foi morto e a minha noivinha que é muito sensível e desmaiou, é claro.

A Lene teve um acesso de riso junto com o Aluado enquanto a Lily revirava os olhos e levantava as mãos para o céu. Acho que o Sirius e eu estamos tão fortemente conectados que ele se machuca e o ferrado sou eu.

Fortemente conectados soou um pouco gay... Mas deixa pra lá.

Nós continuamos conversando até que um gemido-uivo vindo das profundezas do outro lado da enfermaria, que parece o apartamento da Marlene de tão grande, nos avisou que o Sirius "Aleluia amém" tinha acordado. E lá fomos nós pra maca dele.

Ele não parecia muito ruim não, exceto pelo curativo redondo entre os olhos.

- Pode começar a falar – a Lene disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Falar o que? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa e em seguida levando a mão até ela com uma careta muito feia e um palavrão inapropriado para menores (como se _houvesse _algum apropriado.).

- Isso! O que foi que fizeram com você? Foi um ataque ou o que? Tudo bem que você era meio lerdo antes e agora vai piorar, mas se você conseguir falar com coesão já ajuda bastante.

O Almofadinhas revirou os olhos e bufou.

Ok... Choque!

Ele revirou os olhos. Você sabe o que isso significa?

Nem eu.

Mas levando em conta que toda vez que faz isso a Lily tem desejos assassinos vamos esperar que ele seja bem diferente dela.

- Se você parar de me tratar como um retardado mental – ele falou sentando na maca – talvez eu fale.

- Eu não estou te tratando como um retardado mental! – Marlene retrucou falando devagar como se o Sirius _fosse_ um retardado mental.

- Sim, está.

- Não, não estou!

- Que seja – o Aluado se intrometeu. – Só conte como foi.

A Lene fez uma cara péssima pra ele, a Lil revirou os olhos (coisa que ela faz com muita freqüência) e eu dei um sorriso incentivador para o meu amigo.

- Ta. Mas é só porque o Aluado pediu com _muita educação_. Foi bem depois que o nosso amigo Pontas foi liberado. – ele começou depositando _leves_ tapinhas nas minhas costas. – Nós recebemos um chamado em Leavesden e fomos eu, o Fabian Prewett e o Benji Fenwick. Chegando lá quem encontramos? Comensais. Divertindo-se como nunca colocando fogo em algumas casas e perturbando os trouxas.O Prewett foi ajudá-los enquanto o Fenwick tinha ido buscar reforços e eu tentava estuporar alguns comensais e amarrá-los com cordas anti-aparatação. Ai quem deu o ar da graça comparecendo ao local? A cobra asquerosa. Nós começamos a duelar e ele quase me estuporou umas duas ou três vezes. Então eu fui desviar de um feitiço e cai, então alguma coisa bateu em mim... – ele finalizou com a mão no curativo redondo, que com certeza é da ala infantil porque tem um pomo de ouro desenhado.

Se for só eu me perdoem... Mas essa historia está mal contada não? Incrível como falta emoção em um duelo com o " Incrível senhor das sombras". O Sirius me choca.

Um semi-silencio reinou na enfermaria. Semi-silencio porque o cachorro dodói não parava de dizer coisas como "Cara isso dói". Não tiro a razão dele só que ficar calado às vezes ajuda mais que ficar resmungando como uma velha.

A Lily foi a primeira a voltar ao normal, depois de ficar dissecando a historia, e foi se despedindo com um ofensivo "**Eu** tenho mais o que fazer" e saiu dizendo que mandaria alguém pra liberar o Sear. Depois dela a Lene também foi dizendo que tinha que avisar no ministério o estado do Sirius e pedir a dispensa do serviço enquanto ele não melhora para o Moddy, diretor do nosso departamento. E então ficamos só eu, o Aluado quase dormindo na poltrona e o Sirius reclamando de algo que eu não ouvi pois estava ocupado o ignorando.

- Agora que estamos só nós aqui pode dizer Sirius. – falei dando uma sacudida nele.

- Dizer o que? – ele perguntou com uma cara de sonso que só ele sabe fazer.

- A verdade.

- E porque eu estaria mentindo?

- "_Eu fui desviar e cai e então alguma coisa bateu em mim..._". – imitei colocando a mão na testa teatralmente – Foi embaixo de uma arvore?

- O que isso tem a ver?

- Essa historia está mais furada que a Lei da Gravidade. Uma maçã caiu em você?

- James... Cala a boca.

- Ta... Desculpa. – ele meneou a cabeça e riu despertando o Aluado, que sentou na beirada da maca.

- O plano vai ser abortado? – perguntou olhando o machucado do Sear.

- Não! – falei – O chá é só daqui a uma semana. Tempo suficiente para o Almofadinhas se recuperar, se ele ainda quiser.

- Quero!

- Então está bem. E o sorteio?

Nessa hora o Aluado tirou do bolso os papeizinhos com os nomes das meninas em que vamos nos transformar com um sorriso que só ele consegue ter em face ao iminente perigo que se aproxima.

- Um pequeno jogo de azar. Os três papéis com os nomes das garotas em um saco e os nossos nomes em outro saco. Cada um tira um. O maroto e sua transformação. Pessoas _dodóis_ primeiro. –ele falou entendendo os dois saquinhos para o Sirius que pegou os papéis, mas não abriu porque assim diz a regra do nosso jogo no qual eu me fodo 99.9 das vezes.

O Aluado virou estendendo o saquinho para mim e depois pegou os dois últimos papéis dentro deles. Respirei bem fundo, olhei para os outros dois marotos e abri o papel que continha o nome das convidadas. Pela cara do Remus a dele é muito ruim... Eu tirei a Kerry. Só falta saber quem fica com ela.

Abrimos os papéis e no instante seguinte o Rem esta no chão rolando de rir. A Kerry vai ser ele, ou ele vai ser ela, não sei.

- Quem você tirou Sirius? – perguntei ignorando o Aluado.

- Você.

- E quem eu sou?

musica de suspense

- Clarissa Ivanch.

Ufa!

Espera... Se eu sou a Clarissa e o Remus é a Kerry quer dizer que o Sirius é...

- O Sirius é a Silá, a massagista tarada!

E logo depois eu sinto algo bater em mim.

Sem querer copiar a historia patética do cachorro, mas ele jogou a bandeja de comida em mim!

O Remus está rindo, o Sirius esta com uma cara péssima, o 0.1 está ao meu favor e eu estou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça por causa da bandejada que levei.

Porém está tudo decidido.

Agora eu vou procurar um remédio pra minha dor de cabeça, com licença... Sem brindes porque álcool e remédio não combinam (a Lily me diz isso todo dia...) a menos que você queira se matar (idem).

Rumo ao cháa!

* * *

Entra empurrando o James na frente

**Eu sei que eu não prestooooo!!!!!!! Por favor me perdoeeem!! Foram quase três meses neah? Mereço a forca! **

**Então vamos as desculpas...**

**a) **eu estava estudando muito para as provas** b)** o ballet não me deu folga nem aos sabados e aos domingos eu tinha que estudar mais** c) **passei por um bloqueio com esse capitulo que eu odiei by the way** d)** meu pc quebrou e voltou do conserto só essa semana **e)** meu vest foi domingo dia 26 **f) **fiz prova no ballet terça e quarta 28 e 29** g)** dancei ontem 30

**Então me perdoem! Agora que eu estou de ferias eu prometo que vou atualizar sempre! Ou que vou me esforçar pra não demorar tres meses outra vez... mas ja é um bom começo não é? desvia das pedradas com James honey como escudo **

**Infelizmente não vou poder responder as review's mas saibam que eu li TODAS incontaveis vezes enquanto tentava escrever esse capitulo. Obrigada a todos que comentaram ou não no outro capitulo embora eu prefira os que comentaram xD.**

**Esse capitulo não foi betado, porque senão eu levaria mais uma semana para postá-lo e vocês não iriam gostar disso, então perdoem os erros que porventura apareçam.**

**Antes de ir eu tenho uma noticia pra dar pra vocês::: a fic está chegando ao fim! Faltam só mais 4 capitulos, que podem virar 5 se os comentarios forem abundantes... Falta um tempo ainda! Falta bastanten tempo! Ignorem o comentario acima.**

**Well... comentem porque senão eu só posto no meu aniversario de 17 anos dia 07/07/07 com licença**

**BjOOOOxx pessoas lindas e maravilhosas que me inspiram!!!**

**E desculpem a demora, de novo! **


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7

Quando Sirius foi finalmente liberado daquele hospital já era quase 12:00 AM, o que significava que eu estava azul de fome e com um mau humor indescritível; porque eu posso ficar sem dormir, sem ir ao banheiro, sem beber água e sem... Sem um monte de coisas, mas sem comer não rola mesmo.

Saí me arrastando, com o Almofadinhas e o Aluado logo atrás, para irmos a um restaurante qualquer (até o da comida-capim), mas decidimos ir para o apê do Siris e ligar para um disk-algo comestível.

- O que vocês querem? – O Remus perguntou depois de termos içado o Sirius para o quarto dele e sentado na colcha dos Chudley Cannons.

- Algo leve. – falou o Almofadinhas enquanto eu dizia ao mesmo tempo que o que eu queria era carne.

- Pode ser comida japonesa.

- Pode. – respondemos.

O lobinho desaparatou e quinze minutos depois voltou com a comida que eu não demorei nem cinco minutos pra devorar.

O Sirius já estava mais calmo com o lance do chá e tal, mas ele iria ajudar na decoração; como eu fiz questão de lembrá-lo, já que eu, como noivo, não havia sido convocado.

Vou te dizer que nem fiquei com tanto ciúmes assim porque a Lily é tão perfeccionista que é capaz de ela mandar fazer e desfazer a decoração mil e duas vezes e no fim decidir pela primeira que tinha feito.

Eles já vão demorar séculos. A cobertura do prédio da Lene tem bem mais que 200 metros quadrados e, uma churrasqueira, sauna e até um tobogã. Tudo bem que tem as varinhas, mas nem tudo pode ser feito com magia e não é fácil decorar assim não. Eu e o Almofadinhas sabemos bem disso; fomos obrigados a decorar o salão principal por dois anos seguidos, por culpa de umas peças mal sucedidas.

Mas como ainda faltava uma semana para o chá nem falei nada, porque quanto mais ele achasse que fazer a decoração seria maravilhoso melhor seria pra mim. Se ele desistir o próximo da lista sou eu, já que o Remus já vai ajudar com a parte da comida.

Conversamos mais um pouco e já que o Sirius teria que ficar em casa por uma semana pra se recuperar e o lugar onde o Remus dava e assistia aulas estava nas férias de verão o único que tinha algo pra fazer e, conseqüentemente, algum lugar pra ir era eu. Então me despedi e aparatei no Ministério pra pegar o elevador sacolejante e em seguida descobrir que hoje era minha folga.

Super legal!

Fui direto pra casa e dormi umas dezoito horas seguidas para compensar o caos do dia anterior, e o melhor, sem nenhuma interrupção.

No domingo saí com a Lily pra vermos umas casas, já que eu não pretendo morar em apartamento quando casarmos. Vimos umas lindas, de dois andares e com grandes portões de aço que davam um tom imponente e fantasmagórico e algumas que fazem o estilo mulherzinha: brancas, cercas baixas, jardim e uma chaminé. Lily as descartou logo com a excelente desculpa de que branco suja demais, mas eu bem sei que ela odeia branco e só usa porque é a cor padrão em hospitais.

A semana foi pesada até quarta feira. Dois ataques na segunda, uma explosão e um seqüestro na terça e um assassinato duplo na quarta. Quinta foi o dia do choro outra vez porque minha noivinha linda se sentiu culpada por causa do chá, mas não podia cancelá-lo já que faltavam apenas dois dias.

- Você não vai fazer uma festa nem nada não Jay? – ela perguntou depois de um ataque histérico. Eu achei que ela estivesse brincando. Acho que nenhuma noiva no mundo já sugeriu que o futuro marido fizesse uma despedida de solteiro.

- Tipo uma despedida de solteiro? – perguntei cauteloso.

- Obvio que não. Pensei em um churrasco ou coisa que o valha.

- Não. – falei – Já estou preparando a nossa lua de mel.

Depois disso, ela tentou arrancar de mim o nome do lugar para onde iríamos de todos os jeitos possíveis. Eu resisti bravamente. Ainda não tenho certeza, mas vai ser bem romântico, pode ter certeza.

Na sexta assim que sai do Ministério fui para o apartamento do Sirius para darmos os últimos retoques no plano.

- Para que não desconfiem de nós – disse o Remus – já que teremos que repor as poções se o chá demorar muito fiz umas cápsulas onde podemos colocar a poção com o cabelo. Se sentir que o efeito vai passar tome uns dois "comprimidos" e tudo se resolve.

Sem o Remus eu não iria a esse chá! Palmas para ele!

- Nós não temos o que vestir. – disse o Sirius.

Bem pensado. Eu não tenho roupa de mulher em casa. A Lily leva todas no dia seguinte quando esquece alguma.

- É só transfigurarem as roupas. Você fez tanto isso com o Ranhoso...

- Ah é!

O Sirius deu um sorriso maroto e começou a falar sobre o que a Lene disse de como seria a decoração.

- Um pouco de azul, um pouco de verde e muito rosa. – ele disse com a cara "quase-fui-morto-mas-estou-feliz-porque-vou-decorar-a-festa-da-minha-cunhada-sendo-que-ela-não-sabe-que-eu-vou-estar-lá-com-o-noivo-dela-e-meu-outro-melhor-amigo-que-por-acaso-é-o-mesmo-que-vai-lhe-ajudar-a-carregar-o-bolo-em-forma-de-sutiã-que-ela-encomendou". Resumindo: a cara mais perva que você conseguir imaginar.

E sim, o bolo é em formato de sutiã.

- Segundo me consta até sutiãs pendurados pelo salão vai ter. – O Remus comentou como quem não quer nada.

- Usados? – Foi o Sirius? Imagina! Ele é puro demais pra perguntar uma merda dessas.

- Claro que não né pastel! – falei dando um tapa na nuca dele. – É de plástico ou de papel, sei lá. – e me virando para o Rem soltei de uma vez – **Não é?**

- Claro! – ele respondeu rindo. – E vão ter umas brincadeiras também...

- Mesmo? Quais? Elas estão de acordo com o _pervertimento_ do chá? – Eu? Definitivamente não.

- Sirius, a Marlene não tinha vindo aqui te explicar as coisas do chá? – perguntei – Então você deveria saber disso, não?

- Ela tentou me falar... - ele começou lentamente – Mas nós decidimos aproveitar o melhor o silencio do apartamento e comemorar a minha melhora.

Nem comento.

- Mas como nós estávamos falando, Remus meu grande amigo. Que brincadeiras seriam?

- Lily não quis me contar. Disse que eu contaria para você e que você não pode saber de jeito nenhum.

Isso não é bom.

Definitivamente não é bom.

E eu com certeza vou me dar muito mal. Eu estou com medo!

- James está me ouvindo? – o Aluado perguntou sacudindo a mão na frente dos meus olhos.

- Han? Estou, estou.

- Que horas mais ou menos nós vamos pra lá? – ele perguntou olhando risonhamente. Senti como se eu fosse um palhaço e não um auror respeitado.

- Eu sei lá. – respondi me jogando na cadeira mais próxima. Senti o mundo girar depois do que o Remus falou. A Lily me dá muito medo às vezes. – Quem deveria saber disso era o Sirius, mas ele preferiu ficar _brincando_ com a Marlene.

- Tenho certeza que se fosse a Lily você faria isso também. – ele falou como se estivesse mortalmente ofendido, fazendo uma careta. – Ah não. Você ainda estaria no hospital reclamando como uma garotinha mimada. "Ai doutor dói aqui".– ele falou com a voz afeminada apontando para... Bem... Deixa pra lá.

Eu gargalhei e o Aluado meneou a cabeça, escondendo o riso histérico num acesso de tosse fortíssimo, enquanto murmurava algo do tipo "Vocês estão perdidos", o que me fez gargalhar ainda mais.

- Viadisses à parte eu acho que...

- Esse é o seu departamento Pontas. – o Almofadinhas me cortou.

- Ha ha. – eu fingi rir - É cervo, já ouviu falar?

- Cervisses e cachorrices à parte, falem logo porque eu estou morto de sono. – interveio o Aluado, que provavelmente estava prevendo mais uma das nossas discussões idiotas. – Fala de uma vez, Pontas.

- Ta. Eu acho que nós deveríamos terminar de discutir as paradas do chá.

- _As paradas do chá._ Ta. – o Remus disse depois de jogar alguma coisa em mim, para chamar a minha atenção, acredito eu. – Eu e o Almofadinhas vamos para o prédio da Lene mais ou menos às 10:00 am, porque vamos ter muito trabalho com certeza.

- Se a Lily tentar carregar vocês para o almoço com ela, recusem! – falei com a cara séria e o Sirius concordou prontamente.

- Alguma coisa que eu deva saber? – o Aluado perguntou falhando miseravelmente na tentativa de se manter serio também.

Sirius olhou pra mim e resmungou "Ele está perdido" com a cara mais porca do mundo e depois disso foi muito difícil não rir.

- Ela vai te levar pra comer num restaurante que não tem carne. – falei esperando uma indignação que não veio, me deixando num vácuo muito emocionante.

Sabe àquela hora em que todo mundo parece parar de falar e ficam só os grilos fazendo "cri-cri" no fundo? Foi mais ou menos o que aconteceu.

- Nós entendemos James. – Remus disse com a voz de psicólogo sabe tudo insuportável. Dei um soco no braço dele de brincadeira, claro e ele caiu teatralmente no carpete de madeira velha do Sirius.

Seguiu-se então uma serie de palavrões que eu nem sabia que o Aluado conhecia e eu só parei de rir quando o Almofadinhas informou que era melhor a gente terminar de acertar as coisas do plano porque ele tinha marcado de jantar com a Lene.

- Agora que o Pontas parou com as criancices, amanha às sete pm está bom pra você? – Perguntou o certinho (vulgo Aluado) ainda jogado no carpete. Desconfiei que ele tinha uma atração por coisas marrons.

- Ta ótimo. – falei levantando depois de ter dado uns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Sirius (e depois de ele quase mudar meus órgãos de lugar dando os _tapinhas _dele também) e puxar o Remus para que ele ficasse em pé. – Amanha às sete pm na casa do Aluado com os presentes, prontos para o chá.

Disse tchau para os outros dois marotos e aparatei em casa onde tive a visão mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Lily Evans (Potter) sentada no meu sofá usando o mesmo vestido que tinha usado no dia em que a pedi em casamento, um vestido lindo, digno da mulher mais linda do mundo, com o noivo mais lindo e com os futuros filhos mais lindos do universo inteiro.

Ela sorriu e eu derreti.

"Quem diria", disseram os alunos de Hogwarts quando nos viram juntos pela primeira vez, "que a monitora-chefe Evans e o monitor-chefe Potter, líder dos marotos conseguiriam namorar sem que algum dos dois saísse ferido".

Sirius fez fortes comentários sobre isso, mas ele dizia que o único ferido seria eu, já que a Lily seria capaz de cortar a minha cabeça se eu respirasse errado perto dela.

Então ficamos nós dois, eu olhando para ela embasbacado e ela olhando pra mim como se eu fosse retardado (coisa que ela diz que eu sou toda vez que imploro pra ela usar esse vestido).

- Oi. – ela falou docemente levantando do sofá e caminhando até mim, ainda parado olhando a mulher por quem eu morreria se aproximar com um cheiro de água de colônia delicioso.

Sem esperar a minha resposta (como se eu fosse responder) ela me beijou de leve nos lábios e me abraçou. Passei a mão pela cintura dela e a tirei uns centímetros do chão, apertando-a contra meu corpo enquanto sussurrava "Estava com saudades...". Senti-a fraquejar e sorri.

Comecei a andar para frente, no caso da Lily para trás e ela gemeu baixinho quando o sofá fez contato com os joelhos dela, fazendo-a despencar e me levar junto.

Ri por um minuto até ela me dirigir um olhar que fez tremer meu corpo todo.

- Eu também estava com saudades. – ela me beijou segurando meus cabelos com força. Aprofundei o beijo, ligeiramente surpreso, afinal eu poderia contar nos dedos das mãos quantas vezes ela já havia feito algo assim, quebrando os próprios limites. E ela coraria se eu dissesse isso...

Quando me senti incapaz de respirar terminei o beijo com uns selinhos e comecei a mexer no cabelo dela. Lily ainda respirava com esforço e eu sentia o coração dela bater como se estivesse dentro de mim.

- Jamie... – ela falou respirando o mais fundo que podia – Você não está me deixando respirar. – concluiu com um sorriso fraco.

Tive vontade de me chutar, mas me contentei em fazer isso mentalmente. Levantei, meio corado, com a certeza de que o clima tinha ido para o espaço. Ela sentou no sofá com a mão um pouco abaixo do coração e respirou muito fundo, fazendo com que eu me sentisse tão mal que até abaixei a cabeça.

- Desculpa. – murmurei sentando na mesinha da sala de estar.

- Não foi nada. – Lily respondeu me puxando pela mão antes de me empurrar para o sofá sem conter um sorriso.

Sentamos um ao lado do outro, ela ainda segurando minha mão.O mais brilhante dos anéis reluzia no anelar da mão direita dela. Noiva. Prestes a casar. Comigo. O cara mais sortudo que já caminhou pela face da Terra. Senti uma vontade louca de rir da minha bobeira.

Beijei os dedos dela. Depois a mão, o pulso, o braço, o cotovelo, o ombro, a curva do pescoço, a orelha, a bochecha e por fim, os lábios. Senti que ela me empurrava de leve, como sempre. Essa tática era ignorável até então, mas eu não sabia que pesava tanto assim...

Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior com lascívia antes de tirar meus óculos e arremessá-los longe.

- Eu amo você. – murmurei entre os beijos.

- Eu amo você também. – recebi como resposta – E eu quero você pra sempre.

* * *

Acordei com uma mão mexendo no meu cabelo preguiçosamente, fazendo com que eu sentisse mais vontade ainda de dormir. Abri os olhos e alguns segundos depois Lily entrou em foco, com o cabelo tão bagunçado quanto o meu, sorrindo como um anjo.

- Bom dia. – falei sentando na cama. Lily sorriu outra vez e descansou a cabeça no meu colo, brincando com meus dedos como se tivesse dois anos de idade.

- Ótimo dia. – ela respondeu – Hoje é meu chá, lembra?

Fiz uma cara surpresa para que ela não desconfiasse. Não funcionou, claro. Lily é mais desconfiada que qualquer pessoa que eu conheci durante meus (bem vividos) vinte e dois anos. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha com cinismo e estendeu a mão ate tocar meu rosto, onde deu três tapinhas, terminando de me acordar.

- Não adianta mentir Jay. Você está esperando por esse chá há semanas. Eu sei que está.

Como eu não tinha nada pra responder, afinal eu estava **mesmo **esperando o chá, só dei um sorriso amarelo e a beijei.

Podia jurar que seria _realmente _um _bom_ dia, mas lembrei que a Lily é uma pessoa _muito_ agradável pela manhã. Ela cerrou os lábios com cuidado e deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Vai tomar banho.

- Ahn?

Ela levantou e começou a me arrastar para o banheiro azulejado. Ao invés do vestido verde claro ela vestia uma camisa branca minha que ficava maravilhosamente larga no corpo perfeito dela.

- Entra. – ela apontou para o box.

Eu gargalhei e ela fechou a cara, tirando a varinha do bolso da camisa. Ri ainda mais quando ela fez isso e tive que me apoiar na pia para não cair não chão de tanto rir.

- Entra logo James, eu tenho que ir embora. – ela falou apontando a varinha para mim com uma cara que deveria ser amedrontadora, mas que, se possível, me fez rir ainda mais.

- Não entendi Lil. – Falei sorrindo marotamente – Se você quer tomar banho comigo é só falar.

Ela corou e ri ate a hora em que ela resolveu encharcar o banheiro jogando (muita) água em mim, sorrindo vitoriosa. Seria um eufemismo dizer que eu fiquei furioso. Peguei a varinha da mão dela e joguei longe, no que ela gritou indignada. Peguei-a no colo, entrei no box e liguei o chuveiro.1x1 Lily Evans(Potter). 1x1.

- Merda James. – ela gritou dando uns tapinhas de mulher no meu braço, a água escorrendo pelos cabelos dela.

- Calma Lil. É só água. – falei colocando-a no chão e sacudindo meu cabelo.

- James pára! Eu vou chegar muito atrasada no prédio da Lene e você sabe que ela não vai conseguir fazer a decoração sem mim.

- Agora é tudo esse chá idiota. – falei fazendo bico. De verdade. Depois que ela inventou isso posso contar em **uma** mão quantas vezes conseguimos ficar juntos. – Tempo para o seu noivo carente? Nenhum. E você ainda fica jogando água em mim...

- Desculpa Jay. – ela murmurou colocando a mão de leve no meu rosto do jeito mais doce possível – Mas pense assim: você é quem vai usufruir mais dos presentes então deveria estar feliz, tão ou mais que eu.

- Estou feliz. Mas não queria que você fosse embora.

- Ah James! – ela falou me abraçando e me dando um beijo molhado, literalmente.

Empurrei-a para a parede e ela ofereceu resistência, coisa que nunca acontecia. Coloquei a mão nas costas dela e fingi estar colado, fazendo-a rir e beijar meu pescoço antes de sussurrar "Me deixa ir, vai...".

Revirei os olhos e entrei na ducha gelada, sacudindo água para todos os lados propositalmente.

- Agora me deixa tomar banho. – ela falou apontando para a porta do banheiro.

- Pode tomar. – eu disse tapando os olhos com as mãos e deixando os espaços entre os dedos abertos pra ver. Como se fosse adiantar, já que eu estava sem óculos.

- Tchau Jimmy. – ela falou com a voz firme. Soltei um muxoxo e sai arrastando os pés e pingando água.

Sentei na cama desarrumada e passei a mão pelo cabelo jogando água pelo quarto. Depois de tanto esperar o chá seria hoje, finalmente. E depois o casamento, filhos, bodas de diamante e um final à lá "felizes para sempre".

Marlene já havia dito que o vestido da Lily era perfeito. Branco, com uma cauda enorme e um véu, lindo e maravilhoso. Eu mal posso esperar pra ouvir a marcha nupcial e ver a minha ruivinha andando ate mim com um buquê de lírios.

Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei sentado na cama pensando no nosso casamento, mas sei que deu tempo da Lil tomar banho, se vestir e se maquiar antes de parar na minha frente e começar chamar meu nome.

- Sua vez.

Fui, meio trôpego, para o banheiro e tomei um banho relativamente rápido e quando sai, com a toalha na cintura, a cama já estava arrumada e a Lily sentada nela folheando uma revista.

- Eu não queria, mas eu tenho que ir, ok?

- Pode me trocar por esse chá, eu deixo.

- Menos James, bem menos. – e levantou da beirada da cama e andou até mim. – Você pode não estar feliz por eu estar indo, mas eu bem sei que está animadinho com o chá. – ela finalizou me beijando (com uma mão um pouco boba) e aparatando depois de dizer que me amava muito.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e fui para a sala tentar ler um pouco. Consegui por alguns minutos, mas acabei caindo no sono.

* * *

- Você está atrasado.

- Eu sei Aluado, desculpa. – falei entrando no apê dele.

Eram sete e meia da noite, o que significava que eu estava meia hora atrasado. Merda, porque dormir é tão bom?

- A Lily chegou atrasada no apê da Lene. – disse o Sirius depois que eu sentei. – Tem a ver?

- Muito a ver. – respondi passando a mão pelo cabelo e depois ajeitando os óculos consertados pela milésima vez. – Quando cheguei ontem ela estava lá...

- Explicado. – o Aluado riu – Espero que a ruivinha tenha dormido um pouco à tarde também, depois que saímos de lá senão ela vai dormir no meio do chá.

- Como foi a arrumação do salão? – perguntei antes de conseguir me frear. Pode me processar, mas eu estava tão curioso...

- Foi ótima. – o Sirius falou sem emoção. – A futura Sra. Potter só gritou com a gente umas trezentas vezes e fez com que fizéssemos e desfizéssemos a decoração o mesmo tanto de vezes que ela te deu foras.

Exatamente dois mil quinhentos e cinqüenta e três foras. Eles não poderiam montar e desmontar a decoração completamente duas mil quinhentas e cinqüenta e três vezes nem se fossem Merlin.

Exagerado.

- Ficou realmente ótima. Você vai ver. – disse o Remus com entusiasmo. – Que tal as poções agora hein?

- Por mim tudo bem. – falei levantando e indo com o Aluado até o lugar onde estavam as poções cor de lama.

- Eu não estou pronto. – o Sirius falou fazendo um teatro básico.

- Ah Sirius, cala a boca. – falou o Rem – Você vai desistir por causa dessa idiotice?

- Troca comigo então. – o Almofadinhas falou com a cara de cachorro pidão preferida dele.

- Eu não! – o Aluado riu e virou pra mim meneando a cabeça. – Vai conversar com ele.

Revirei os olhos e caminhei ate o cachorro que estava sentando com a cabeça nas mãos, como se tivesse recebido pior noticia que alguém poderia receber, tipo "Sua mãe morreu!". A diferença é que o Sirius já recebeu essa noticia e nem ficou abalado. Na verdade nós tivemos que contê-lo para que ele parasse de cantar e dançar como um idiota. A cara dele estava mais para "Sua vassoura quebrou em mil pedaços!". É, era essa cara mesmo.

- Almofadinhas, sai dessa. – falei dando um tapa na cabeça dele, que afundou no meio das mãos. – Você vai deixar de se divertir por causa disso?

- Não né, Pontas. – ele falou me olhando aborrecido. – Mas a gente podia ter trocado...

- Pára! – gritou o Remus da cozinha. – Você vai saber como é ser feio uma vez na vida e vai ver que não vai te afetar.

- Saco. – ele resmungou levantou a passando o braço pelos meus ombros num meio abraço. – Tudo bem então. Só espero que essa festa atenda as minhas expectativas.

Concordei ferozmente. Essa festa podia ser tudo, menos decepcionante. E a Lily não podia descobrir também, esse é um ponto muito importante, porque se ela descobrir os dois mil e tantos foras vão dobrar ate ela me perdoar.

Entramos na cozinha e lá estava o Rem com um caldeirão grande e outros três pequenininhos. A poção borbulhava e eu vou te dizer que se eu não quisesse muito ir naquele chá eu não beberia aquilo nem pagando.

Ele entregou um copo para mim e outro para o Sirius e ergueu o dele sorrindo.

- Saúde. – nós murmuramos antes de virar o copo com a poção na boca.

Aquilo desceu queimando e me deu um enjôo tão forte que eu caí de joelhos no chão.

E de repente eu não era mais eu.

* * *

N/A :: Demorei? Diz que não! Obrigada! xDD Bem... como você puderam perceber esse capitulo é exatamente _antes do chá. _O que significa que o proximo, senhoras e senhores, é o chá, finalmente! MAS, não é o ultimo. Vocês não vão se livrar facil assim de mim, não vão mesmo!! xDD

Taanks to:: Barbara Bouvier, jehssik, Kika de Apus, Lilys Riddle, Felipe, Marmaduke Scarlet, Lika Slytherin, Lulu Star, Anaisa, Gabi LBP, Lí­lian Evans Higurashi, Sophia D., Fini Felton, tahhblack, Aluadinha, Bruh Fabris Black, BaBi Evans, Assuero Racsama, A Evans B Potter, Marcelaa Black, miss Jane Poltergeist e Luci E. Potter.Obrigada por fazerem a fic continuar a se mover, porque tá dificl meu povo, tá dificil!!

Agora aos meus avisos:: **1** - Dia seis de janeiro ontem no meu caso eu postei o primeiro cap de uma fic nova, beeeem curtinha pra vocês. Procurem lá no profile e leiam se puderem please!! É J/L e se chama Conto de Bruxas. **2 **- Dia oito de janeiro amanha no meu caso eu prentendo postar o primeiro cap de uma fic nova, com sete capitulos. Essa fic ganhou o terceiro lugar no nono chall J/L então eu ficaria imensamente feliz em receber o comentario de vocês, viu! **3** - Já que eu vou começar o terceiro ano na escola eu pretendo postar tudo que eu tiver pronto no pc até o carnaval, incluindo nessa conta Chá de Lingerie. Estou escrevendo o mais rapido que posso para conseguir postar o capitulo dez no fim do carnaval. Mas isso só vai acontecer se vocÊs forem bonzinhos e comentarem, ok? **4** - Fiquem ligados/as que eu posso aparecer com uma fic nova a qualquer momento. Como se vocês se importassem. pfff

E é isso pessoas.

Comentem, mas eu me abstenho de ameaças. Como diz Tia Fran, eu não tenho envergadura moral pra fazer isso mais depois de ter demorado três meses! xDD

Um pedacinho da musica...

**...Seja sempre **

**Um leitor amigo **

**Doe um review **

**E ganhe um sorriso **

**A campanha é muito simples **

**E só apertar o botão **

**Não dói **

**Nós não cobramos **

**E ajuda a nossa nação: **

**Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de plantãããão!"**

**Adoro vocês! Comenteeem! ;D**


	8. O CHÁ!

Chá de lingerie

**Ene/AA de cima: Eu nem demorei! Não foi? **

**Fãs do Sirius: não me matem. Eu prometo que vou me redimir...**

**Fãs do Remus: não me matem. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.**

**Fãs do James: Tirem o olho ou morrem. E sim, eu sou má com ele.**

Previously in Chá de Lingerie::

"Aquilo desceu queimando e me deu um enjôo tão forte que eu cai de joelhos no chão.

E de repente eu não era mais eu".

Cap 8 – O CHÁ

Já disse que se eu não quisesse muito ir ao chá eu não beberia a poção nem pagando? Agora troque nem pagando por alguma coisa bem mais pesada. Agora troca por uma coisa pior. Mais um pouco pior. Está bem perto...

Isso não vale de nada porque eu tomei a merda da poção e estou agora num corpo que não é meu, apesar de ele ser muito gostoso; a Lily que não me ouça.

Nem sei o que eu senti quando levantei, me apoiando na mesa da cozinha, e dei de cara com os outros dois marotos. Agora eles eram uma massagista tarada (no caso do Sirius) e uma loirinha burra (o Remus). E eu era uma medibruxa que não precisa usar óculos, porque está tudo embaçado, muito embaçado.

- Como vocês estão? – perguntei com uma voz que também não é minha e é inegavelmente estranha.

- Bem. – respondeu o Rem (ou Kerry)

- Gordo. – respondeu o Sirius (ou Silá) olhando para o que já foi a calça jeans favorita dele. _Sinto muito, Sirius. Sinto muito._

Ri junto com o Remus e o que saiu foi uma coisa que me lembrou o barulho de uma hiena: estridente e irritante.

- Vocês riem porque não é com vocês. – ele continuou antes de transfigurar as roupas em um vestido que me lembrava a mãe dele, sustentando um sorriso infeliz. – Vocês são perfeitamente pegáveis, eu sei, mas não precisa rir de mim.

Se eu não soubesse que ele estava tentando fazer com que o Remus se senta culpado eu até acreditaria... Sirius sabe ser bem convincente quando quer.

- Eu sei Almofadinhas... Eu sei. – falei andando até ele com um meio sorriso, no que ele piscou disfarçadamente. – Mas o Remito não está uma gata?

O Remus corou, atingindo uma cor rosa que combinou perfeitamente com os cabelos quase brancos que ele possuía agora. Sirius riu pela primeira vez e eu agradeci por não ter tirado a Silá. A risada dela se ajusta sem erros ao corpo!

- Muito gata... Se não fosse o Remus transformado em Kerry eu pegava. – disse antes de virar para mim. – Você também Pontas, lindas pernas...

Revirei os olhos e ajeitei a saia que havia transfigurado. Nunca pensei que diria isso, por sinal. Saia e James Potter não entram na mesma frase. Ao menos que a frase seja "James Potter tirou a saia de Lily Evans, sua noiva perfeita".Aí sim, eu adoraria que essa frase acontecesse com mais freqüência. De preferência uma vez por dia...

- Uma pena não poder dizer o mesmo Almofadinhas.

Ele fez uma cara não muito boa e saiu da cozinha resmungando, seguido por Remus. Sem escolha fui atrás.

- Já são quase oito horas. Vamos repassar o plano? – o Aluado perguntou sentando e cruzando as pernas.

Por um momento o Sirius esqueceu quem ela era (e quem o Rem era) e abaixou, numa tentativa falha de ver a calcinha que o lobinho usava. Eu tive que rir quando ele caiu com tudo no chão e o Remus gritou "Pare de me violar".

- Aquela sua idéia de repassar o plano era boa, sabia? – falei depois que consegui parar de rir.

- Eu sei que era. – ele respondeu convencido. As pessoas acham que o convencido da parada é o Sirius, mas elas têm uma idéia errada. O convencido é o Remus, porque mesmo que as idéias sejam ruins ele vai fazer questão de dizer que foi dele e que _pelo menos _ele tinha dado uma idéia.

- Pode começar. – o Sirius falou voltando para o sofá com dificuldade.

- Vou começar. A primeira coisa que temos que fazer quando chegarmos é colocar os presentes na cesta e procurar uma mesa escondida.

- Eu não quero ficar escondido. – falei levantando a mão.

Alguém pode me explicar a graça de conseguir ir a um chá de lingerie e ficar escondido, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa? Eu não consigo ver graça. Você?

- É só até a festa ficar cheia. Ai você pode curtir à vontade.

- Ta, continua. – o Sirius falou me cortando legal. Eu ia perguntar porque a gente não ficava no banheiro. Seria bem mais divertido.

- Depois nós temos que evitar a Lily. Depois não... Sempre. Ela é esperta demais e pode acabar descobrindo quem nós somos.

Ficar escondido agora me pareceu uma **ótima** idéia!!

- Temos que lembrar de repor a poção também, porque senão o plano todo vai por água abaixo. – ele continuou como se fosse o general do exercito britânico.

Esse é um outro problema do Remus. Ele não sabe onde parar. Quando começa a falar, ele fala muito. Foi por isso que uma moreninha o chutou na escola...

- Eu programei um relógio trouxa que a Lily me deu para apitar sempre que faltarem dez minutos para acabar o efeito da poção. Assim não vamos nos destransformar no meio a festa..

Apesar de tudo eu tenho que admitir que ele tem boas idéias...

- Que horas nos vamos? – perguntei.

A ansiedade está me sufocando. Desde quando a Lily me falou desse chá eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. Vai ser a melhor festa que eu já fui. De penetra ainda por cima.

- Vamos esperar um pouco mais.

- Eu não quero esperar.

- Nem eu. – Sirius se meteu.

- A Lily ainda deve estar arrumando o palco... – O Remus sussurrou para ele, alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

- Vamos esperar. – o Almofadinhas falou deitando no sofá.

- Palco para o quê? – perguntei.

Eles devem ter um tipo de obsessão por me fazer de palhaço, só pode. Eu sou sempre o ultimo a saber de tudo, até mesmo quando envolve a Lily.

- Você vai ver quando chegar lá. – o Aluado desconversou. – Eu vou arrumar os potinhos com a poção pra reposição. Quem vai comigo?

Eu e o Sirius nos entreolhamos e decidi ir. Do jeito que ele está puto com a gente por causa do negocio da Silá é bem capaz de ele etiquetar as poções errado de propósito.

Foi um trabalho chato, mas serviu para passar o tempo e quando me dei conta já era oito e meia e a festa estava rolando sem nós.

Acordamos o Sirius e quando estávamos prontos para aparatar Remus lembrou dos presentes. As lingeries perfeitas estavam ficando para trás... E nós indo entrar de penetra na festa sem presente. _Que maravilha!_

Pegamos os presentes, as poções e aparatamos a uma rua do prédio da Lene. Como se o puro fato de eu estar de sapatos de salto não fosse doloroso o suficiente eu ainda tive que andar até lá.

Eu estou realmente me sentindo uma mulher. E isso não é bom.

- Espera um pouco. – falou o Remus antes de nós atravessarmos a rua. Passou um carro com alguns playboys, que assobiaram na hora em que ele se virou para nós. Ele revirou os olhos e apontou para trás com o polegar. – Não façam isso.

- Eu nem sei dirigir um troço daquele. – o Sirius falou fazendo uns gestos obscenos para o motorista.

- Eu estava falando de assobiar e outras coisas. – Aluado corrigiu puxando o Almofadinhas pela gola de blusa.

- Ta, que seja! Podemos ir? – pedi escorando no Sirius. – Esses sapatos estão me matando!

- Isso foi bem feminino, Pontas. – o Almofadinhas falou meneando a cabeça. Dei uma bolsada nele e o pacote com a lingerie fez um barulho de algo rasgando.

Revirei os olhos e atravessei a rua deixando os outros dois marotos para trás. O porteiro sorriu pra mim e abriu a porta. Eu nunca tive tanta vontade de vomitar na minha vida.

A espera pelo elevador deu tempo para que os traidores me alcançassem.

- É na cobertura. – o Remus falou quando a porta deslizou. Nós entramos e eu apertei o "C".

- Eu sei.

- "C" de cobertura.

- Não. "C" de Sirius.

Ele olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto o Remus se mijava de rir atrás dele.

- Não foi engraçado. – ele falou mortalmente sério. Com "S" e não com "C".

- Aluado que o diga. – eu murmurei. O lobinho estava escorado no elevador quase roxo de tanto fazer esforço para não gargalhar.

- Vocês são tão engraçados. – ele falou ficando vermelho.

O Aluado não agüentou e caiu sentado com as lágrimas de riso escorrendo pela bochecha.

Às vezes eu tenho pena do Almofadinhas. Ele não podia falar umas idiotices desse calibre em casa então se acostumou a falar perto de nós. Mas como ele nunca deixa passar uma besteira nossa é um obvio ululante que nós não vamos deixar passar as dele. Mesmo que elas aconteçam com mais freqüência.

O Remus conseguiu parar de rir e levantou no exato instante que a porta do elevador abria.

- Pronto Sirius. Chegamos na _"sobertura"_.

Ok. Imagine duas mulheres, uma fina como um palito e outra gorda como uma baleia, se batendo num hall de entrada rosa e cheio de lacinhos.

Isso só aconteceu porque o plano era chegar e ficar escondido. Imagina se fosse chegar fazendo barulho... Eles iriam destruir o prédio.

- As moças já podem parar. – falei baixo olhando para os dois e deles para o salão. – Eu quero entrar e não ficar de babá enquanto vocês cometem um assassinato.

Eles levantaram e se arrumaram olhando um ao outro de um jeito que me deu vontade de mandar os dois pra casa na hora. Duas crianças brigando por um sorvete, mais ou menos.

- Então? – perguntei tentando me manter serio. Mesmo que eu saiba que a Kerry é o Remus eu não posso não pensar na sorte que o Almofadinhas teve de dormi com ela quando jogou o cabelo para trás.

- Você é um cara morto. – o Sirius falou sacudindo o dedo no nariz do Aluado, que simplesmente deu as costas para ele com uma cara muito infantil.

- Calma ai, seu coisa! – falei seguindo-o.

Ele entrou no salão sem esperar e eu fui correndo atrás, empurrando o Almofadinhas com extrema dificuldade.

Entrei num sonho rosa e não me toquei. _Tudo_ no salão era extremamente pink e brilhante. Os sutiãs pendurados estavam lá. O pouco de verde e azul juntos na mesa de salgados e doces. O bolo em forma de sutiã também era visível perto do palco que eu não faço idéia para que serve.

E a Lily estava lá também, claro. Com um espartilho vermelho, que poderia ser facilmente confundido com o cabelo dela e uma saia branca muito curta.

- Pontas para de babar e vem logo. – Sirius disse me puxando.

- Você está parecendo uma lésbica, Pontas! – Remus brincou quando sentei na mesa que eles tinham separado para nós. Era bem afastada e tinha uma planta enorme na frente, própria para esconderijo.

- Eu vou colocar os presentes na cesta. Fiquem aqui como pessoas obedientes. – ele completou arrancando a sacola da minha mão e saindo em seguida.

Continuei olhando para a decoração chamativa enquanto colocavam uma musica bem dançante para tocar. A festa já estava bem cheia e animada.

- O que você achou? – o Sirius perguntou alisando a vela em forma de um tronco feminino que estava enfeitando a mesa de uma forma bem obscena.

- Ficou fantástico. – foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar.

- Que bom. Porque foi um saco de fazer. – ele respondeu olhando o salão ainda com a boneca na mão. Estava começando a me incomodar, mas tudo bem. – A Lily disse que tinha que ser perfeito porque depois dessa festa a única chance de ter um quarto rosa na casa de vocês é ser o bebê for menina.

- O bebê? Que bebê? – perguntei arregalando os olhos.

Procurei a Lily pelo salão e analisei bem o corpo dela. Se ela estiver grávida aquele espartilho deve estar, no mínimo, sufocando meu filho!

- O bebê que ela futuramente terá depois do lindo casamento de vocês. – ele explicou, rápido demais pro meu gosto.

Será que a Lily está grávida mesmo? Se for uma menina ela pode se chamar Violet, para combinar com o nome de flor da mãe. Ou então Rose. Menino vai ser James e não tem chance de ser outro...

- Pontas! – o Aluado meio que gritou pra chamar a minha atenção. Eu nem tinha visto que ele tinha voltado!

- Ahn? – murmurei meio fora do ar.

- Quer dar um volta pela festa?

Nem respondi. Levantei na hora e quase me estabaquei na planta enorme quando estava tentando sair da mesa.

Tinham umas tendas com muitas mulheres em volta fazendo algo bem engraçado porque elas não paravam de rir nem por um segundo sequer.

- O que tem lá? – eu perguntei para o Aluado.

Ele deu os ombros sorrindo.

- Vamos descobrir.

Paramos atrás de varias mulheres e não conseguíamos ver nem o letreiro. Aos poucos elas foram saindo, murmurando coisas como "Eu tenho pena do noivo da Lil" e "Tadinho do James! Ele não merece uma coisa dessas".

Isso soa mal só para mim?

- Não quero mais ver! – falei dando meia volta com um bolo no estômago.

- Deixa de ser idiota e volta aqui. – Remus falou já rindo e me puxou pelo cabelo. Acho que ele não faz idéia de como isso dói!

Abriram um espaço e eu pude ver perfeitamente o porquê do "Tadinho do James". Na tenda tinha uma foto minha com a Lily e a pergunta "Por que casar com o James?".

- Eu gostei da foto. – o Aluado zoou fazendo um esforço descomunal para não rir.

- O que você vai colocar? – uma mulher que eu não conheço perguntou para uma morena vagamente familiar. Talvez o Sirius tenha dormido com ela...

- "Porque ele é rico".– ela respondeu caindo na risada em seguida.

Respirei bem fundo e peguei um dos papeis para responder também, afinal de contas eu preciso salvar a minha pele.

- Porque ele te ama muito e vocês foram feitos um para o outro. – escrevi enquanto falava cada palavra beeem alto.

- Se por acaso ele a amar como aquele amigo dele, o Remus Lupin, me amou um dia desses, ela é muito sortuda.

Virei instantaneamente para o Aluado que estava rosa de tanta vergonha e sorrindo como um idiota.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou ignorando totalmente os meus sinais negativos.

Bati a mão na testa com força quando a morena que eu agora descobri porque é familiar respondeu:

- Ele é uma máquina.

Coloquei o papel na urna, dei um sorriso amarelado e saiu arrastando o Aluado e o ego inflado dele até a mesa em que estávamos sentados.

- Quem é a moreninha? – perguntei quando sentamos.

- Que moreninha? – o Sirius se meteu aparecendo de repente do nosso lado. Aonde ele tinha ido? Mistério... Mistério.

- Jane. – ele respondeu pegando um drink com um garçom que passava.

- Ahh. – Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos. – Hoje você passa. – ele falou sorrindo de um jeito muito maldoso. Eu teria pena do Remus se não estivesse concentrado em ter pena de mim mesmo. O lobinho arregalou os olhos e riu nervoso.

- Pontas nós ainda não vimos as outras tendas.

Olhei para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Eu não estou a fim de ver mais coisas contra a minha pessoa, muito obrigado. – resmunguei cruzando os braços.

- Tem uma que não tem a ver com você. – o Aluado falou saindo do torpor que a frase da Jane o fez entrar.

- Quer dizer que uma das cinco tendas que a minha noiva fez não é para acabar com a minha reputação?

- Tem uma que pergunta para que os homens servem... – Sirius falou apontando para a mais lotada das tendas cor de rosa que tinha um enorme grupo de mulheres risonhas em volta. Uma delas fingia desenroscar algo de um teto invisível, aumentando ainda mais as risadas.

- Não foi uma idéia muito boa ter vindo aqui. – comentei me virando para os outros dois marotos.

- Obvio que foi! – Sirius falou levantando e indo à direção ao aglomerado de mulheres. – Dá pra ver a calcinha daquela gata quando ela sobe nas escadas...

- Eu espero que ele consiga manter o disfarce. – o Aluado falou revirando os olhos.

Olhei pelo salão até encontrar Lily que, para a minha total e completa surpresa, conversava com a McGonagal! Cutuquei Remus e apontei descaradamente para as duas. Ele riu e levantou me puxando pelo braço como se eu fosse um boneco de pano.

- Cuidado com o que você vai falar, viu! – ele advertiu estreitando os olhos perigosamente. – Não a chame de Minnie, por favor!

Pisquei e continuei andando até nós ficarmos bem atrás delas, de um jeito que podíamos vê-las perfeitamente e elas não nos viam.

- Eu não sei se é do seu tamanho, mas ache bem bonita e combina com você. – Minnie falou sorrindo amigavelmente (como sempre fez) para Lily.

- Não precisava trazer presente. – a ruivinha falou dando o melhor sorriso dela. – Só o fato de você ter vindo já me deixa bem feliz.

Olhei para o Rem de soslaio e revirei os olhos. Esse papo de "a sua presença é que é o importante" é uma mentira descarada! Todo mundo quer é o presente. Correto?

- Albus disse que se você não gostar pode ir trocar na loja sem problema. – ela falou com a voz tremida. Foi ai que eu percebi que ela estava tentando não rir.

Esse chá está sendo cheio de surpresas mesmo... McGonagal rindo! Quem diria...

- Vou abrir os presentes junto com o James. Mas qualquer coisa eu aviso. Porem duvido que eu precise trocar, Dumbledore tem um ótimo gosto.

O Aluado tossiu com força do meu lado e eu me agarrei à deixa dele e comecei a tossir para não rir também. Funcionou razoavelmente bem, mas eu acho que preciso sentar pra para digerir essa informação. Remus me deu um cutucão forte nas costelas quando elas voltaram a falar.

- James. O que ele achou da idéia do chá? – uma senhora que estava do lado da McGonagal perguntou.

- Ele não tinha que achar nada, mas adorou a idéia.

Existia algum jeito de eu não gostar? A idéia é ótima, mas a idéia de vir é que não foi muito boa.

Elas riram, mas a outra senhora não parecia muito satisfeita com a resposta que Lily dera.

- Lily querida, por que você não fez um chá de panelas como todas as outras noivas fazem? - a velha chata perguntou.

Minha ruivinha riu e revirou os olhos discretamente. Dei uma risada abafada e Remus me deu um cutucão forte nas costelas (é, outro) e me mandou ficar calado com um gesto obsceno e idiota.

- Bem... – ela começou pegando um drink com o garçom que passava por ali. – Foi para modificar um pouco, já que _todo mundo faz chá de panelas_ e também para tirar da cabeça do Jay que eu vou cozinhar para ele quando nós nos casarmos.

Pestanejei e senti meu queixo cair e sair descendo os muitos andares do prédio da Marlene. Como assim ela não vai cozinhar? Eu vou morrer de fome!

- Ele vai morrer de fome. – a Minnie riu junto com a Lily.

- Eu vou morrer de fome! – cochichei para o Aluado. Ele deu os ombro rindo e deu uns tapinhas de consolo nas minhas costas.

- Que nada. – a Lily falou terminando de beber o drink. – No máximo perder uns quilinhos nos primeiros meses.

Só está faltando ela falar que eu estou precisando perder esses quilinhos idiotas.

- O que nem vai ser tão ruim, já que ele tem comido bastante nos últimos dias. – ela completou piscando um dos olhos verdes.

Isso. É. I-na-cre-di-tá-vel. Inacreditável.

Olhei para o Rem na hora e arregalei os olhos. Esse é um lado da Lily que eu nunca vi. Tudo bem que ela já me disse coisas horríveis na escola, mas nunca assim. Nunca depois de termos começado a namorar. E ela sempre disse que eu tinha um corpo ótimo.

Belisquei meu braço numa tentativa de saber se eu estava sonhando, ou tendo um pesadelo no caso.

Não estava.

O que definitivamente é um enorme pena.

Elas continuaram conversando, mas o que elas falavam entrava por um ouvido e saia pelo outro sem nem fazer curva. Falavam e falavam sobre mim.

- Acorda Pontas. – o Aluado me sacudiu.

- Ela não me ama. – murmurei com a cabeça baixa.

- Não me irrite. – ele respondeu inflexível.

Dei um soco no braço dele e ele revidou, fazendo com que eu quase caísse em cima da Minnie, virasse uma cambalhota e parasse na frente da Lil.

Fiquei feliz em fazer uma cara bem feia pra ele e só.

- Lily eu tenho uma surpresa pra você! – a Lene falou aparecendo do nada ao lado dela.

Uma surpresa para a Lily é uma surpresa para mim. Elas só variam em uma coisa: surpresa boa para a Lily nem sempre é uma surpresa boa para mim.

A ruivinha riu e deixou que Marlene a carregasse. Sem olhar para o Aluado comecei a segui-las.

Sirius apareceu do meu lado de repente e me agarrou pelo braço, no que o Remus fez o mesmo rapidamente. Olhei de um para o outro interrogativamente e me desvencilhei com um solavanco forte que deve ter assustado os dois.

- Eu preciso saber o que vai acontecer.

Depois disso eles me soltaram, mas continuaram bem do meu lado, como se eu fosse perigoso para ficar em convívio humano.

Marlene guiou Lily até o palco sob os aplausos das convidadas do chá. Tinha realmente muita gente naquele lugar e se toda elas tivessem levados presente a minha ruivinha teria uma lingerie para cada dia por uns seis meses.

Chocante.

Conjurou uma cadeira e sentou a ruivinha nela, tão confusa quanto eu e depois pegou um microfone, a única coisa trouxa que havia no lugar.

- Bem, - ela começou. – Nós sabemos que é a ultima semana as Lily como solteira e por isso ela fez essa festa maravilhosa para celebrar o fato de ter desencalhado de vez. – ela desviou do chute que Lily tentara dar na canela dela e sorriu abertamente ante o embaraço dela. – Então eu resolvi dar o meu presente a ela e a vocês também e dizer que eu estou aqui amiga, para o que der e vier. – ela finalizou fazendo o microfone sumir e descendo do palco com um andar sexy.

As luzes do salão se apagaram e uma musica extremamente familiar começou a tocar em algum lugar.

Então as luzes acenderam de novo. E todas as mulheres começaram a gritar como loucas.

Só porque no palco tinha um cara vestido de mecânico trouxa, todo sujo de graxa e outras coisas completamente nojentas.

Não deveriam deixar pessoas assim entrarem aqui. Eu estou vestido de mulher porque não me deixariam entrar se estivesse normal.

Por que não barraram a entrada dele?

A Lily estava roxa de vergonha e sorrindo como se o carinha fosse algo demais. Sinceramente eu sou muito mais eu, mesmo depois do que ela disse.

Então ele começou a desabotoar o macacão e... Calmai! A Marlene contratou um STRIPPER para o chá de lingerie da Lily?

Olhei para o Sirius e o Remus e reparei que eles pareciam estar olhando para mim há muito tempo, esperando uma reação minha. Reação que eu não estava conseguindo ter.

- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso. – murmurei para os dois meneando a cabeça.

O carinha idiota continuava a tirar a roupa e a dançar na frente da minha noiva, que é um floco de neve de tão pura. E eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada.

- Respira James, por favor. – o Almofadinhas falou mortalmente serio.

- Como ela _pôde_ fazer isso? – perguntei sentido que todo o meu corpo tinha congelado de repente.

Ciúme é uma merda. Principalmente quando eu não posso fazer nada. Nem subir naquele palco e quebrar a cara daquele merdinha em milhões de pedaços que ninguém nunca vai conseguir juntar de novo.

Cara! Se olhar matasse, ele já teria virado pó por diversos motivos!

Quando o idiota finalmente parou de se mostrar para as mulheres pegou um microfone com a Lene traidora e puxou a Lily para perto dele com brusquidão.

- Quer dizer algo para o seu noivo, o Jesse? – ele perguntou colocando o microfone apontado para ela.

É James, seu idiota! J-A-M-E-S! Corrija-o Lily!

- Eu amo você Jesse. – ela falou sem piscar.

As garotas que enchiam o salão começaram a soltar gritinhos estridentes e o carinha a pegou no colo e desceu do palco.

Isso mesmo.

Um cara que a Lil nunca viu mais gordo a pegou no colo depois de ela ter me chamado de Jesse.

É o apocalipse.

Ou um pesadelo.

Voto no numero dois.

Ele desceu do palco e foi saindo para perto da piscina aquecida que ocupava um bom pedaço da cobertura.

Fui atrás, como todas as convidadas, sem nem ouvir o que quer que os outros marotos estavam falando para mim. Se é que eles estavam falando para mim mesmo. Eu não fazia questão nenhuma de saber o que eles estavam cochichando, a não ser que fosse um plano para tirar a Lily das garras daquele cara.

A piscina estava coberta de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas, que exalavam um perfume delicioso. O _casalzinho_ parou na beirada e ele fez minha ruiva dar tchauzinho para as convidadas. E em seguida pulou na piscina com ela, de roupa e tudo, espalhando água com flores para todos os lados.

Virei de costas e procurei os outros marotos. Eles estavam um pouco longe, estacionados na mesa de doces.

- Cansei de fazer papel de corno. – falei andando até eles. As mulheres ainda gritavam por causa do showzinho que a Lily acabara de dar e a imagem dos dois pulando na piscina não saia da minha cabeça.

- Os chifres você já tem Pontas. – o Almofadinhas riu.

- Vai pro inferno Sirius! – gritei. – Estou fora. Eu preciso beber alguma coisa com alto teor alcoólico pra esquecer essa merda de chá.

- Mas nem cortaram o bolo ainda. – o Aluado ponderou comendo um docinho que tinha um "L" em cima.

- Estou pouco me lixando para o bolo. E eu disse que vou. Não precisam me acompanhar.

E com isso saí do salão, arrastando meu ego e minha dignidade destruídos pela única mulher que eu já amei de verdade na vida.

O elevador demorou séculos. Só porque eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Quando finalmente chegou eu ouvi passos atrás de mim e entrei depressa. Não o suficiente, claro, pois os outros dois marotos me alcançaram.

- Decidiram vir atrás de mim foi? – perguntei grosseiramente.

- Eu viria de qualquer jeito, mas o Sirius aqui só veio porque viu a Lene se agarrando com o cara do streap.

- O quê? – perguntei sem ter certeza de que tinha escutado direito.

O f.d.p. pegou minha noiva no colo depois de ter tirado a roupa na frente dela e logo em seguida agarrou a melhor amiga que ela tem? Isso é coisa demais pra uma noite só.

Olhei para o Sirius e ri da expressão perplexa dele.

- E você Aluado? Veio por quê? – perguntei escorando na parede do elevador.

- Eu não posso deixar vocês tomarem um belo porre sozinhos, não é?

Confirmei com a cabeça e sai do elevador assim que ele parou no térreo.

Oh yeah... Rumo a mais um porre por causa da Lily.

Se esse chá foi divertido para alguém com certeza esse alguém não sou eu.

**

* * *

**

**Ene/AA de baixo: E então? O que acharam? Hein? Do jeito que esperavam? Nunca tinham pensado que seria assim? Achavam que eu iria ferrar mais com eles? Achavam que seria um mar de rosas (ou lírios...)? Que tal me contarem em uma super review?**

**A gente podia combinar uma coisa. Se vocês chegaram até aqui, lendo todos os capítulos, reclamando da minha demora e rindo das minhas besteiras bem que poderiam deixar uma review para mim, mesmo que seja só um "legal" ou "chato" ou até mesmo "ainda bem que essa merda está acabando". **

**Lembrando que NÃO é o fim. Ainda faltam dois capítulos!**

**Obrigada a TODOS que leram/ comentaram, embora eu goste mais dos que comentaram! xDD E eu não queria falar isso, mas eu não faço idéia de quando vem o próximo, já que eu só tenho dois parágrafos escritos. Então sejam bonzinhos comigo. Todo progresso que eu fizer será notificado na comuna do orkut (link no profile), com direito a trechos se vocês forem bonzinhos mesmo e comentarem. By the way: para que lê Conto de Bruxas e Pela primeira vez eu já as atualizei, ok? **

**Por favor, comentem! Eu não achei o capitulo grande coisa e eu sei que vocês esperavam bem mais, mas foi o máximo que eu consegui fazer!**

**...Seja sempre**

**Um leitor amigo**

**Doe um review**

**E ganhe um sorriso**

**A campanha é muito simples**

**E só apertar o botão**

**Não dói**

**Nós não cobramos**

**E ajuda a nossa nação:**

**Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de plantãããão!"**

**Eu sei que vocês não vão me decepcionar. Comentem!!**

**BjOx pessoas que moram no meu coração!**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO NOVE – Pós chá.

Ene/AA de cima: Eu sei, eu sei. Estou milênios atrasada, eu não tenho consideração nenhuma com vocês. Eu mereço uma morte lenta e dolorosa, etc, etc, etc! Mas, por favor, sejam bonzinhos e me entendam. A minha vida está um caos e esse capitulo foi um parto pra sair, visto que eu nunca fiquei bêbada na vida, vergonhoso eu sei. E, por tudo que e mais sagrado, LEIAM a Ene/A de baixo inteira, por favor. Ela contém noticias importantes. Vou deixar vocês lerem agora.

**PS: Nas primeiras partes, em especial na segunda, James está bêbado demais pra descrever as coisas com exatidão, então isso fica por conta dos comentários do Remus e do Sirius. TODOS os ERROS GRAMATICAIS nessas partes são INTENCIONÁIS.**

_Para Jéssica, a beta-maravilha, que me ajudou incrivelmente nesse capitulo, dividindo comigo as experiências bebísticas dela. Dedico esse cap pra você minha bêbada favorita!_

Penúltimo capítulo de Chá de Lingerie.

Não existem regras pra se ficar bêbado sabia?

Acabei de descobrir isso.

Principalmente quando você tem um bom motivo como eu, está com as pernas doendo, foi cantado oito vezes antes de se destransformar e tem os melhores amigos do mundo.

O problema é que eu não sei ficar bêbado.

Já fiquei várias vezes por causa de Lily, mas sem perceber. Querendo ficar bêbado, assim, eu não sei. Mas eu nunca cheguei a vomitar, ou subir em cima do balcão do jeito que o Sirius está fazendo nesse exato momento. É estranho, mas eu acho que eu sobrevivo.

- Pontas? – o Rem falou, sacudindo a mão em frente ao meu rosto. Ele está sóbrio. Acho. – Você está bem?

- Estou. – respondi, empurrando a mão dele para longe e errando na primeira vez por centímetros. – Quanto o Sirius bebeu?

- Pouco menos que você. – ele respondeu, terminando de virar um copo de alguma coisa na boca, e esse 'alguma coisa' poderia ser tudo, menos água.

Olhei de novo para Sirius, que beijava ferozmente uma mulher, sentado no balcão. Pela performance de antes, eu acredito que ele bebeu bem mais que eu.

- Você vai falar com a Lily sobre o chá? – ele perguntou, como se não fosse nada demais, o que obviamente é. Algo demais, eu quis dizer...

Senti meu sangue esquentar, e bati a mão com força na bancada do bar, então um copo cheio de um líquido avermelhado apareceu na minha frente como _mágica_.

Virei o copo na boca, bebendo tudo que estava nele em um único longo gole que fez Remus suspirar.

- Não vou falar com _ela_. O problema é _dela_. Se _ela _quer me trair o problema é _dela, _e só _dela_. É tudo culpa _dela_. – falei, balançando o dedo no nariz dele e virando outro copo na boca. Tinha aparecido de novo como mágica! – _Que horas é que são?_

- Três e meia da manhã, James. – ele falou, rindo não sei de que. Ele deve achar engraçado os copos aparecendo do nada também...

- Ele já começou a falar _coisas_? – o Sirius perguntou, aparecendo do nada do meu lado com um copo na mão. Dois em um. Aproveitei e tirei o copo da mão dele quando ele se distraiu. Bebi tudo.

- Ainda não... Vamos pra casa, Pontas.

Fiquei esperando o tal de Pontas responder, enquanto eu bebia outro copo daquele negócio que estava aparecendo dentro dele, e depois mais um. Levantei e fiquei um pouco tonto, e acabei caindo sentado no chão com o... Como é o nome dele? Remus e o... Sério? Sirius rindo de mim. De mim, eu acho. Sei lá, tem tanta coisa engraçada nesse lugar... Copos aparecendo... Pontas sumindo...

- Você 'tá bêbado, Pontas. – o Sirius falou, me levantando pelo braço.

- Eu to _êbado_ não! – Falei me soltando dele e batendo a mão na mesa pra ver se aparecia outro copo. Apareceu! Mas o Remus tomou da minha mão...

- Você tem uma consciência quase sóbria, Pontas. – ele falou, colocando umas coisinhas redondas e brilhosas na mesa sem me soltar. – Você ainda vai me agradecer. – terminou olhando o Sirius e confirmando algo com a cabeça.

Depois disso eu lembro de girar rápido e gelatina cor de rosa?!

**---**

- _As muleres são umas praga no mundo!_ – falei, sentando no sofá.

- O que você disser, Pontas. O que você disser. – o Remus disse. Acho que é o Remus porque eu to sem óculos. Óculos...? Cadê você?

- James, onde você acha que vai?

- _O vô me jogá da janela._

- Pontas, volta aqui. – O Sirius me puxou pela blusa. Blusa é uma palavra estranha. Blu-sa. Bluuuu-saaaa. – James, pára de rir que nem um maníaco!

- _Lily? Lily por que que 'cê num me ama?_

- **Não!** James, me larga. É o Sirius, cara! **Não vem me beijar, não!**

- James, pára de apertar o pescoço do Sirius, senão você vai matá-lo. _É sério, James!_

- _O vô me jogá! Ela nu me aaamaa. Eu amu ela mas ela num me ama eu!_

- James, pára de idiotice e sai dessa sacada, senão eu quebro a sua cara e você vai casar com um olho roxo.

- Sirius, será que você consegue parar de dar tapas no James? Ele está bêbado, não é culpa dele. Não é _cem por cento_ culpa dele, eu quis dizer.

- _Pu quê tem um tóço vemelho lá baixo?_

- Não tem nada vermelho lá em baixo, James.

- _A-go-ra tem_.

- Sirius, tira o James dessa janela, antes que ele jogue alguma coisa realmente pesada e acabe machucando alguém.

- Ainda bem que o vaso se espatifou longe daquele carro...

- _Pu quê ela num ama eu?_

- Porque você é um idiota.

- Sirius!

- _É a sua mãe é que é._

- Ela também é uma idiota.

- Sirius!

**- Que é?**

- Acho que o James vai dormir.

- Já vai tarde.

- Sirius!

- _O vô não!_

- Ah, cala a boca, James.

- _Vem você aqui, ó. Vem calá!_

- Estupefaça!

**---**

Ai.

Algo em mim não dói, porque todo o resto dói de algum jeito.

Não, espera. Tudo dói, mesmo.

Sinceramente, eu estou com medo de abrir os olhos, e descobrir que fui torturado ou espancado ou atropelado por uma manada de hipogrifos doidos que contraíram raiva hipogrifal na última festa rave que foram.

Festa?!

- Lily? – sussurrei, abrindo os olhos, e depois os fechando de novo por causa da claridade. Coloquei a mão no rosto, e percebi que estava sem óculos. Onde, raios, eles foram parar?

- Você 'tá com raiva da Lily, lembra? – o Almofadinhas gritou quase no meu ouvido.

Coloquei o travesseiro na cara, e esperei a voz dele parar de se repetir na minha cabeça como um gongo que os trouxas japoneses (ou chineses, vai saber) usam.

- Não precisa gritar nem falar tão alto, Sirius. – murmurei, balançando as mãos na direção que eu achei ser a dele, porque a almofada estava tão bem colocada no meu rosto que eu nem quis tirar.

Durou por pouco tempo a minha mordomia, claro.

Sirius chutou a almofada, e quase carregou minha cabeça junto.

- Você é muito fraco pra bebidas, James. – Remus falou, aparecendo do nada como um borrão cor de carne bem familiar.

Ninguém pode me culpar pelos meus cinco graus de miopia que tenho. É genético.

Ele colocou os óculos na minha mão, e, então, eu os coloquei no rosto. E minha cabeça pareceu explodir em mil pequenos pedaços.

Merecendo um premio por serviços prestados à família Potter, ele me ofereceu um comprimido e um copo de água. Engoli o comprimido sem pestanejar, mas deve ser algo trouxa, porque não fez efeito imediato.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntei, sentando no que eu descobri ser a minha cama. O que significa que o Sirius teve que subir em cima dela pra chutar meu travesseiro. Vou matar ele. E como eu cheguei em casa?

- Nós fomos para o chá, e quando a Lene mostrou o presente dela para a Lily você ficou louco e resolveu ir embora. – Almofadinhas explicou, falando rápido demais pro meu gosto.

Tentei sacudir a cabeça pra indicar que eu não tinha entendido absolutamente nada, mas quando eu fiz isso pareceu que ela tinha se soltado do meu pescoço de tão pesada que estava.

- Você não se lembra? – Aluado perguntou, segurando a cartela de comprimidos frouxamente, o que facilitou bastante pegá-la para mim.

- Eu lembro de ter saído do chá, mas eu não lem... – falei, parando com os comprimidos a caminho da boca, enquanto os flashes do final do chá vinham na minha cabeça.

Marlene, as risadas, as luzes apagadas e depois acesas, o _mecânico_, o show patético, Lily incrivelmente vermelha, _Jesse_ e depois a piscina.

Devo ter feito uma cara muito feia, porque o Remus deu um passo pra trás nada discreto.

Com esse, sobe para seis o número de porres que já tomei por causa de Lily. O segundo depois que nós noivamos, mas talvez o primeiro não conte, porque foi por conta do 'sim' dela. Mas ainda foi culpa dela. Então, sim, conta.

- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso... – falei, deitando outra vez.

- Você não vai trabalhar hoje? – Aluado perguntou quando eu bati na cama e resmunguei algo que nem eu faço idéia do que foi.

- Fala que eu 'tô doente. E valeu pelos remédios, cara.

- Chifre não é doença, Pontas. – Sirius falou, quase gritando, e rindo escandalosamente em seguida. Peguei a primeira coisa que vi e taquei nele, mas como eu tenho uma mira _incrível_ eu errei, e ele riu mais ainda.

- Pro inferno, Black. – resmunguei, somando uns palavrões que deixariam a Lily de cabelo em pé.

Não satisfeito em me chamar de corno, o filho de uma bruxa mal amada ainda bateu a porta quando saiu carregado pelo Remus. Foi como se tivessem batido um daqueles pratos musicais no meu ouvido.

Quando o silêncio tomou conta do apartamento eu não consegui fechar os olhos, porque a imagem da Lily com aquele cara ficava aparecendo na minha mente repetidas vezes.

Senti vontade de aparatar na casa dela e terminar tudo! Desisti quando olhei pra minha mão e vi a aliança brilhando. Faltam seis dias para o grande dia.

Meu estômago roncou, mas minha boca estava com um gosto tão ruim e estranho que eu achei melhor não comer nada, pra não correr o risco de me sentir pior.

Tomei um banho e voltei para a cama, com todas as luzes do apartamento apagadas e as cortinas fechadas.

Tentei não pegar no sono, mas não consegui.

---

Acordei com uma mão mexendo no meu cabelo.

Nem precisei abrir os olhos pra saber que era a Lily, então continuei fingindo dormir como um anjo no ápice do bom comportamento.

As mãos dela corriam pelo meu cabelo, enquanto ela cantarolava uma música que se parecia absurdamente com a marcha nupcial. Dava pra sentir o sorriso brilhante dela à distância. O chá ainda estava fresco na memória.

Virei de costas para ela, tentando deixar o mais normal possível para uma pessoa adormecida a fuga de uma bem acordada.

A cama voltou ao nível natural quando ela levantou e saiu, tentando não fazer barulho. Ouvi o ranger dos armários e o bater de panelas na cozinha. Mas ela não tinha dito que não iria cozinhar pra mim? No mínimo deve ter ficado com fome também.

Ignorei o barulho enquanto pude, e quando não pude mais, levantei e fui pra sala.

- Oi, príncipe. – ela me cumprimentou, sorrindo. – Desculpa, acho que acordei você...

- Deixa pra lá. – falei me jogando no sofá. E gemendo baixo quando ela derrubou uma tampa de panela no chão. – Tudo bem com você?

- Aham. Mas eu pensei que eu acordaria com você fazendo barulho lá em casa, e não o contrário. – ela falou, me olhando desconfiadamente.

- Acabei pegando no sono sem querer. – desconversei. – Como foi o chá? – perguntei, seco demais até para os meu padrões de raiva.

- Foi ótimo. Queria que você estivesse lá. – Lily respondeu, saindo da cozinha e sentando do meu lado.

Senti meu sangue ferver e levantei, indo até a cozinha beber um copo de água.

- _É mesmo_? – retruquei, irônico, quando consegui falar outra vez. – Nada de especial pra me contar?

- Na verdade, sim, mas eu não quero que você fique com raiva...

Ah claro, por que eu ficaria com raiva? Só porque você estava se esfregando com um cara que você nunca tinha visto antes, enquanto eu demorei dois anos pra segurar a sua mão?

- James? 'Tá tudo bem com você? Está com uma cara tão estranha.

- Nada não. – murmurei, terminando de beber a água, e me arrastando de volta pro sofá. – Conta, vai.

- Tá. – ela falou, ajoelhando no sofá, e começando a mexer no meu cabelo. Ela acha que isso vai diminuir minha raiva... – Você sabe que a Lene, como minha madrinha, deveria me dar o melhor presente.

Ela ficou esperando um sinal de concordância minha e então decidi balançar a cabeça em afirmativo só pra deixá-la feliz.

- Mas a Lene é uma palhaça, você sabe. – ela continuou. Balancei a cabeça de novo, não sei por quê. – Então ela contratou um stripper...

_**Não diga**_!

Olhei-a com o pior dos olhares que consegui fazer, e ela teve a decência de parecer envergonhada.

- Mas eu já falei com ela que não deveria ter feito aquilo, porque eu sei que você não contrataria uma stripper se fosse você a ter uma despedida de solteiro, porque você sabe que eu não gostaria, e a Marl...

- Pára de se explicar, Lily. Você gostou. – a cortei, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos umas três vezes seguidas. Era como se eu estivesse lá no chá outra vez.

- Não, Jimmy. Eu...

- _Não, Lily_! Você gostou! **Eu estava lá, eu VI**!

Opa.

Sujou...

- Você estava lá? – ela perguntou, visivelmente confusa. – Mas como? Os seguranças tinham ordens pra não deixar nenhum homem entrar. Não tinha como você ter entrado!

Err... Eles não deixaram homens entrarem...

- Não importa. O que importa é que eu estava lá, e eu vi.

- Impossível. – ela rosnou.

- Engraçado, eu achava que era impossível você me trair, ainda mais com um cara vestido de mecânico trouxa!

Ela levou as duas mãos à boca, arregalando os olhos verdes. Sorri vitorioso, enquanto ela parecia murmurar um mantra, de tão rápido que balbuciava.

- ...Você estava lá... – sussurrou. – Mas como você entrou?

- Esquece isso. – desconversei. Mas então. O que você quer fazer? Terminar?

- Cala a boca. – ela resmungou, ainda sem tirar a mão de cima dos lábios. – Me diz como você entrou!

- Já disse pra esquecer, Lily! – falei, começando a ficar nervoso. Não vou confessar para a minha futura esposa que me vesti de mulher só pra entrar de penetra na festa dela.

- Não esqueço não! – ela bateu o pé. – Só se você esquecer do stripper!

- Ótimo! Eu esqueço do stripper e você esquece que eu entrei de penetra no seu chá.

- Tudo bem. – ela murmurou, sorrindo.

- Não, espera. – falei rapidamente. – Eu quero um pedaço de bolo e uns docinhos!

Que foi? Eu tenho que me dar bem!

- Já coloquei na sua geladeira, palhaço. – ela riu, e me abraçou pelo pescoço.

Ela sorriu e deitou no meu colo, os cabelos vermelhos se espalhando pelo sofá. Esticou a mão até tocar meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, e a noite começou a cair, mergulhando o apartamento na escuridão.

- Falta uma semana, Jamie. – ela suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Errada. Faltam seis dias. – corrigi, lembrando da briga que fora para escolhermos a data.

- É mesmo. Dezenove de janeiro, ou O grande dia. – falou, com os grandes olhos verdes brilhando. – Já pegou seu terno?

- Amanhã. E o seu vestido?

- Amanhã, também. E a casa, Jamie? Você não me deixou ver!

- Só dia dezenove.

A casa já estava pronta há meses. Só esperando a senhora Potter entrar pela porta, carregada nos meus braços, e dizer 'que perfeita!'.

- Estou ficando com sono... – Lily comentou, sentando de novo e me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha, como se fossemos uns quinze anos mais novos.

- Vamos pro quarto que eu faço você acordar. – brinquei.

- James! – ela gritou, me dando um tapa no braço.

- Que foi? Sem puritanismo, Lily. – a censurei, levantando e a puxando pela mão.

Ela se desvencilhou, e entrou correndo no quarto, sentando na cama, enquanto, na verdade, eu ia arrastá-la pra cozinha pra dividirmos o bolo.

Abri a porta do quarto e andei sem pressa até a cama, me sentando ao lado da mulher da minha vida.

- Sabe Lily, você é quase perfeita.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e riu.

- _Obrigada,_ Jamie.

- Não, é sério! – falei sem rir. – Só falta uma coisa pra você ficar perfeita.

- O que, amor?

- O meu sobrenome.

Ela me beijou.

E o resto eu não posso contar.

* * *

**N/B – "- Vamos pro quarto que eu faço você acordar."**

**Jhu PERVAAAAA!!! iUAHiuahOAHOihaiHAIH :x**

**Ótimo cap, não preciso nem falar xD Só fico triste que esteja acabando /chora/...**

**Mas tudo bem, né, fazer o que?**

**REVIEEWS!!!! .**

P.S. – Cap dedicado a mim? Oh! . /suspira/ MORRAM DE INVEJA!! IAUHaiuhIAUH

**Ene/A de baixo:** **É, eu sei que cinco meses é muito, mas foram cinco meses sinistros pra mim. Então me perdoem! Eu mereço todas as pedras e todos os xingamentos! **

**Anyway, o penúltimo capítulo foi postado! É, galera, está acabando! Eu espero postar o próximo cap em setembro, logo depois do feriado, se eu tiver um feriado. Talvez tenha um ****bônus**** pra vocês, com ****o casamento ou com a Lily contando que está grávida. Qual vocês preferem? Me digam na review! ****Assim eu vou saber o que escrever.**

**Uma ultima coisa, eu sei quando vocês favoritam a fic sabia? Eu sei quando vocês a colocam em alerta e não comentam. E isso me deixa mal. Porque eu preciso saber se estou agradando. Então me deixem uma review, por favorzinho. A fic já está acabando, deixem a sua marquinha aqui.**

**Obrigada a TODOS que comentaram. Vou responder as reviews pelo ff e quem não tem login sinta-se beijado, abraçado e apertado por mim! A SUA review FAZ DIFERENÇA pra MIM! Mesmo que seja um 'legal. Posta logo.'**

**Anyway again. ****Vou-me indo. Comentem e façam uma garota que estuda em excesso feliz, porque ela merece e precisa!**

**Vocês moram no meu coração!**

**ps: Vindo postar rapidinho pra ir ler Deathly Hallows! xD**

**pps: Postei uma fic nova, Sentimentos, se puderem passar lá pra ler e deixar uma review eu vou amar!**

**BjOx**


	10. ULTIMO CAPÌTULO

Ene/A de cima: Eu sei, eu sei, secularmente atrasada. Foi o vestibular, tudo explicado lá em baixo. **Eu queria dedicar esse ultimo capitulo de Chá de Lingerie para TODOS que estão lendo, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO**, vocês me deixaram muito feliz durante toda a postagem. Espero que gostem, eu fiz o meu melhor. Vocês moram no meu coração!! A gente se vê na ene/a de baixo. Bjox

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Último capítulo**

Falta um dia. Esse foi o meu primeiríssimo pensamento quando eu abri os olhos.

Falta UM DIA. Foi o meu segundo pensamento, que, embora fosse igual ao primeiro, tinha uma nota de pânico que o primeiríssimo pensamento não teve, vocês podem reparar bem.

Fechei os olhos de novo e abri bem devagar, olhando para o lado e conferindo se Lily estava ali. Merda, a Lily estava ali. Quer dizer, que bom, a Lily estava ali! Quer dizer, não sei.

Não é hora de entrar em pânico, James. Não é hora. Ainda falta um dia. Calma. Talvez quando faltar meia hora seja o momento exato para se entrar em pânico. Não agora.

Devo ter me remexido tanto sem perceber que acabei acordando minha ruiva sem querer. Ela sentou na cama e me olhou com os olhos verdes semi-cerrados, como se a luz estivesse a atrapalhando a enxergar.

- Que foi Jimmy? Você está com uma cara estranha.

Eu? Com uma cara estranha? Impressão sua, Lily, querida. Deve ser porque **falta um dia para o nosso casamento e eu estou entrando em pâ-ni-co!**

Eu, obviamente, não falei isso. Em voz alta, eu quero dizer.

Esperei pelo casamento desde o momento em que a vi no expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez, mesmo que ela estivesse com o Seboso naquela hora. Talvez eu não tenha pensado em casamento naquela hora, mas eu pensei depois... Tenho certeza. Tenho mesmo.

- Nada, Lil. – consegui responder, com algum esforço. – Nada, não.

-

Já era a quinta vez que eu tocava a campainha e ninguém atendia. Não consigo entender. Quando alguém precisa falar comigo eu abro a porta sempre; mas quando sou eu quem precisa conversar, ninguém abre a porta pra mim! Incrível!

Toquei mais uma vez, e ouvi um resmungo. Um resmungo é um bom sinal. Significa que não tem ninguém morto na casa, e que alguém vai abrir a porta pra mim.

Remus apareceu no batente da porta com a cara mais amassada que eu já havia visto na vida. Piscou algumas vezes, pra ter certeza que era eu mesmo, e me convidou a entrar com um aceno e outro resmungo.

- São sete e meia da madrugada. James Potter, você matou Lily Evans e ficou com medo de dormir, então resolveu vir pra cá? – ele perguntou se jogando no sofá puído.

Ri sem graça, e me sentei também.

- Na verdade, eu fiz as pazes com Lily tem tempo, você sabe. Ela foi lá em casa ontem pra gente conversar sobre nada, como sempre. Nós pegamos no sono sem querer, e estava tudo perfeito. Mas aí, quando eu acordei, eu lembrei que falta um dia para o casamento.

- E daí? – ele perguntou, esfregando os olhos. – Você quem pediu para casar com ela.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou _commuitomedo_. – falei mais rápido do que pretendia.

- Quê? – ele murmurou, sem entender.

- Eu estou com medo, com muito medo! – repeti, levantando e começando a caminhar pela sala em círculos.

Quem diria, eu, James Potter, com medo de casar. Logo eu, que esperei tanto tempo pra poder dizer que era casado com a mulher mais linda do universo. Lily não parecia nervosa hoje de manhã. Será que eu estou fazendo tempestade em copo d'água?

- Pontas, senta, por favor, 'tá me deixando tonto.

Sentei pesadamente e afundei o rosto nas mãos. Já estava tudo mais que certo. Era só chegar lá e dizer sim. Ou não. Quer dizer, eu não vou dizer não. E se tudo não estiver pronto?

Levantei o mais rápido que pude e sai pela porta sem me importar com os gritos de Remus. Ele tinha me ajudado bastante fazendo nada. Mas tudo bem. Eu acho. Não sei. Que confusão por causa de um casamento. O meu casamento.

Não fui muito longe. Quando estava atravessando a rua, uma mão segurou meu ombro e me virou. Remus estava ofegante e com o rosto vermelho, eu havia me esquecido que ele virara o mestre da corrida após as compras do chá. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo desde quando planejamos a entrada secreta na festinha particular da Lily. Tudo parecia fazer tanto tempo.

- Você é patético. – ele riu, e eu esperei pelo tapa que não veio. Ele me segurou pelos ombros com as duas mãos, e me puxou de volta para a casa. – Não sei se vai adiantar alguma coisa, mas o Sirius está vindo pra cá.

Esperamos por cerca de dois minutos, quando Sirius apareceu com uma cara de sono sensacional e zero de disposição para ouvir os meus problemas. Na verdade ele nunca teve muita disposição pra isso.

- Pra que o desespero? – ele perguntou, após eu terminar de contar toda a história – Você vai casar, ser domado, usar uma coleira, chegar em casa às sete, fazer compras em família, ouvir a Lily reclamar que você sujou o carpete, mas e daí? Nós ainda vamos conversar com você, cara.

O sorriso dele se desmanchou no segundo em que Aluado deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça. Ele mereceu. E ainda achou que tinha ajudado, faça-me o favor!

- Pontas, você ama a Lily? – Aluado perguntou, sério.

- Claro. – respondi sem pestanejar. – Amo muito.

- Então pare de agir como um idiota, vá pra casa, durma um pouco e pense na primeira coisa que você e Lily vão fazer assim que estiverem sozinhos.

Sirius riu, e ele e Aluado bateram nas minhas costas como se estivessem tentando me fazer cuspir meu pulmão. Não pude fazer nada a não ser desviar e reclamar comigo mesmo, afinal são eles que me tiram e me colocam nas minhas crises. Mas eu sou grato. Ou não.

No sétimo ano, nós fizemos um jogo para tentar descobrir quem seria o primeiro a fazer coisas mais adultas. Nenhum dos marotos hesitou em dizer que eu seria o primeiro a casar. E, bem, eles riram quando contei que havia pedido Lily em casamento. Então eu vou casar agora.

Olhei para os dois com os olhos apertados e dei tchau, solenemente ignorado, antes de desaparatar e aparecer no meu próprio apartamento vazio. Devia ser por volta de oito e meia da manhã, agora. Cedo, muito cedo.

Antes de ir para o apartamento dela, Lily disse que iria conferir as flores à tarde e depois iria para a casa da Marlene, preparar-se para O Grande Dia. Não me lembro de ter respondido. Acredito que eu tenha grunhido alguma coisa, e ela se deu por satisfeita.

Eu não estou com sono, eu não estou com fome, não fiz nada até agora, mas eu estou extremamente cansado. A Lily não está cansada. Nem com medo. Ela está entusiasmada. Por que eu também não posso estar entusiasmado?

-

Eu estava deitado no chão, com as pernas no sofá, quando a campainha - que eu odeio e preciso trocar - tocou. E tocou mais uma vez, e outra vez.

Levantei para abrir sem ânimo nenhum e antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em recepcionar quem estava na porta Sirius e Remus entraram carregando mais sacolas do que já tinha visto na mão de dois homens. Sacolas de todos os tamanhos, de todas as cores, de todos os estilos. E pela animação deles nem parecia que eu os havia acordado hoje às sete e meia. E agora são exatamente quatro da tarde.

- Boa tarde, Senhor. – Sirius disse tentando parecer educado, mas falhando miseravelmente. Se a mãe dele visse... Uh! – Foi desse apartamento que pediram uma transformação completa para um noivo?

- Não. – respondi, me jogando no sofá, dessa vez com os pés no chão. – Podem ir embora.

Os dois se entreolharam antes de colocar as sacolas no chão e sentar no sofá ao meu lado. Eu sequer tinha convidado! As formalidades foram para o saco, só pode.

- Ah Pontas, fala sério. – Sirius resmungou. – Você esperou tanto por isso. Esperou três anos na escola e mais seis anos até agora, quase dez anos!

Realmente, quase dez anos sendo enrolado pela Lily. "Casar, já? Mas a gente mal se conhece!", "Casar é um passo muito grande, James.", "Casar... Bem, por que você não come outro biscoito?". **(Beta se metendo: HAHAHAHAHAH que jeito de desconversar, Lily!)**

Eu lembro que eu quase chorei quando ela aceitou o pedido. Ainda bem, porque eu já estava ficando cansado de perguntar uma vez por mês se ela queria casar comigo. O que é bem idiota, porque são as mulheres que ficam querendo casar o tempo todo.

- Eu sei. Quase dez anos. – falei, depois de bocejar longamente. – Já falaram tudo que tinham pra falar?

- Deixe de ser anti-social, James Potter. – Remus riu e levantou, indo em direção à maior sacola, completamente preta.

A sacola na verdade era uma capa, que continha o meu smoking para o casamento. Sim, aparentemente não era só a Lily que teria um 'dia da noiva', com o diferencial que eu sou o noivo.

Aluado sacudiu o smoking na frente dos meus olhos, sorrindo como uma pessoa completamente anormal e doida. Sorri, fazendo o máximo de força para que parecesse natural. Não funcionou, o Aluado sempre percebe.

- Cara, o que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou, largando o smoking no chão e me dando um tapa em seguida.

- Não sei! – exclamei. – Eu quero casar, mas eu estou com medo.

Sabe quando ninguém fala nada, mas você sabe exatamente o que as pessoas estão pensando? Pois é, o que o Almofadinhas e o Aluado estavam pensando era "Ele está doente, só pode.".

- Você está com medo do quê? – Remus perguntou, visivelmente irritado. – De casar com a mulher dos seus sonhos? Tenho que dizer que é um medo muito idiota.

Eu já sabia que isso era verdade, mas foi como se eu tivesse acabado de descobrir que meu medo era sim muito idiota.

- Não, medo porque está tudo perfeito demais. – confessei, levantando, e indo para a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e fingi estar procurando alguma coisa lá dentro, para poder pensar um pouco. Comecei a sentir frio depois de algum tempo, então decidi abandonar meu pseudo-esconderijo.

Remus e Sirius me encaravam como se nunca tivessem me visto na vida. Eu estaria me encarando do mesmo jeito, pra ser sincero. Eu nunca tinha admitido, mas desde a morte dos meus pais eu comecei a fraquejar um pouco nesse aspecto do medo por causa da Lily. Está tudo mesmo perfeito demais.

- Mas você está certo Aluado, eu estou só sendo idiota. – confirmei. Peguei o smoking no chão e tirei da capa. Era normal, claro, já que quem deve chamar atenção no casamento é a noiva.

Meu coração deu um pulo só de pensar na Lily, vestindo o mais branco dos vestidos, sorrindo e dizendo 'sim'. Unidos pela eternidade.

- Pontas? Acorda. – Almofadinhas me tirou do meu devaneio. – Vai vestir isso logo pra ver se não precisa de nenhum acerto de última hora.

Sorri e concordei com um aceno. Falta um dia para o meu casamento com a mulher mais linda do mundo. E o melhor, ela me ama.

-

O smoking serviu perfeitamente, e as outras caixas continham coisas como os presentes de casamento adiantados, alguns arranjos de mesa extras e umas cinco ou seis lembranças que seriam distribuídas na cerimônia. Depois de muita conversa, eu e Lily decidimos que seria melhor não fazer uma verdadeira festa. Chamaria muita atenção, e nós queríamos escapar de vez para a nossa casinha.

Sirius e Remus tinham me ajudado a organizá-la alguns dias atrás. A grande casa branca de dois andares já estava toda mobiliada, arrumada e limpa, tudo feito com magia para evitar perda de tempo.

O exterior da casa é todo branco, mas por dentro as cores variam de acordo com o lugar. Achei que ficaria mais a cara da Lily assim, mas o Aluado disse que ela não vai gostar da parede roxa da cozinha...

Por mais que parecesse muita pressa minha, a casa já contava com um quarto separado para o nosso futuro bebê, que vai se chamar James, como o pai, e será um incrível jogador de quadribol da Grifinória. Mas sem pressões, claro.

Aluado e Almofadinhas foram embora depois de oito horas da noite, quando conseguiram respostas convincentes de que eu não iria fugir para a Polinésia, nem me esconder na geladeira, nem me embebedar até cair antes do casamento. Eu não sei onde fica a Polinésia, está frio o suficiente aqui fora e eu me sinto bêbado sem nenhuma gota de álcool, então dar uma resposta convincente foi bem fácil.

Dormi mal durante a noite, sempre acordando pra beber água ou para ficar olhando o teto do quarto, que se mostrou nada fascinante depois da terceira vez. Acordei, mas fiquei deitado de olhos fechados, apreciando o último dia em que eu acordaria sozinho na minha cama, assim espero.

Levantei depois de quase meia hora e tomei um banho demorado, sem me preocupar com nada. Em algumas horas eu estarei me casando e então formando uma grande família feliz. Pelo menos dois filhos, porque ser filho único é muito chato. Tanto que eu tive que adotar o Sirius, que é tão chato quanto não ter irmãos, pra não ficar sozinho levando a culpa por tudo.

As únicas coisas que ainda estavam no apartamento eram o sofá, a geladeira, a minha cama e três mudas de roupa. E isso me deixava bem feliz. Mostrava que eu estava realmente de mudança para uma vida melhor.

Pensei em ir ver Lily, mas lembrei que ver a noiva antes do casamento dá azar. O que não faz muito sentido, se você pensar bem, já que todo mundo conhece quem vai casar bem antes de dizer sim. De qualquer jeito, a Marlene não iria me deixar entrar.

O casamento seria às sete horas em ponto, pois como disse a Lily "Número mágico para momento mágico". Então eu tinha mais ou menos dez horas pra fazer nada, ou pensar em como seria vê-la vestida de noiva.

Para o noivo, nunca se tem muito o que fazer. Barbear o rosto, tomar um bom banho e escovar os dentes é mais que o suficiente. Algumas pessoas penteariam o cabelo também, mas no meu caso isso é impossível.

Gastei algumas horas revisando e concretizando todos os planos que eu tinha feito para o dia de deixar o apartamento que tanto me acolheu nos últimos anos. Guardar as roupas na mala, beber alguma coisa (mas eu tinha prometido que não ia beber), consertar o que tivesse desarrumado no apartamento, pensar em sair correndo (mas eu tinha dito que não ia fugir), dar adeus para cada canto do apartamento, deitar por pelo menos meia hora no sofá, abrir e fechar a geladeira sete vezes pra dar sorte e então começar a me arrumar para o casamento.

E do jeito que eu falo nem parece que é o **meu** casamento.

Comecei a me arrumar o mais lentamente que eu consegui. Noivas demoram três, quatro horas para colocar o vestido, pentear o cabelo, fazer maquiagem... Eu demorei duas horas para colocar o smoking, a gravata, as meias e os sapatos. É um recorde, fala sério. Ainda mais pra alguém que nunca demora mais de cinco minutos pra se vestir.

Pensei em Sirius e Remus, e em como eles haviam duvidado que esse dia chegaria. Ahá, o dia chegou e eu estou inteiro e a Lily sóbria de qualquer substância que possa modificá-la do normal, como eles disseram que seria se algum dia ela aceitasse se casar comigo.

Dei uma ultima olhada no apartamento vazio, e desaparatei, com destino à casa do padrinho mais idiota que eu poderia ter arranjado. Mas promessa é promessa. Sirius estava me esperando sentado no sofá, batendo os dedos na mesa repetidamente. Levantou em um salto quando me viu.

- Já estava indo buscar você! – exclamou, me dando três tapinhas nada gentis no rosto. – Achei que você tinha amarelado.

- Nunca. Eu vou me casar e me livrar de você, cara. – sorri.

Ele relaxou visivelmente, estava pensando que era uma brincadeira. Na minha casa nova não vai ter casinha de cachorro, não. Só eu e Lily, e depois o nosso neném.

- Faltam quarenta minutos, vamos indo de uma vez? - ele perguntou olhando para o relógio de pulso que eu tenho certeza que ele aprendeu a usar só para essa ocasião.

- Você está mais nervoso que eu, Almofadinhas. – comentei, depois de assentir. – Relaxa, quem vai casar sou eu. – lembrei-o, rindo.

Ele meramente concordou, e desapareceu no ar. Ri, antes de desaparatar e aparecer onde seria realizada a cerimônia. Era um lugar aberto, com vista para um grande morro, com muitas árvores. Se alguém apertasse bem os olhos conseguiria ver a futura casa dos Potter bem ao fundo, na direção do altar. O local da cerimônia era a única coisa que Lily não havia escolhido.

A decoração estava perfeita. Flores por todas as partes, balançando com o frio do inverno. Apesar da enorme lista do chá da Lily, e da lista do casamento, muitas pessoas não viriam por medo de que a festa pudesse ser alvo de comensais. Não era algo que nós descartássemos, então por segurança e amizade acima de tudo, todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix estariam lá.

Cumprimentei de passagem alguns conhecidos enquanto caminhava para o altar. O juiz que realizaria o casamento era um amigo de Dumbledore, indicado por ele em pessoa, e já estava posicionado, esperando por nós.

As pessoas iam e vinham procurando os melhores lugares pra sentar, e eu só acenava. Sirius sorriu e levantou as duas mãos, para mostrar que faltavam dez minutos.

- Nervoso? – perguntou uma voz atrás de mim. Era Remus, ligeiramente pálido, mas bastante feliz.

- Um pouco. – confirmei.

Ele riu, e me deu três tapinhas nas costas.

- O noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, mas nada impede que ele saiba como ela está. – ele falou, pensativo. – A Lily está linda, Pontas.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei, virando para ele.

- Eu vi. – ele respondeu, rindo do meu espanto.

- Ela já chegou? Onde ela está? – procurei pelo lugar, sem me mover muito.

- Ela não chegou ainda, Pontas, mas vai chegar logo. – comentou, saiu em direção a Sirius, e então os dois começaram a conversar bem baixo. Isso não me parece bom...

Cansei de ficar em pé, e decidi sentar um pouco em uma das cadeiras mais próximas. A pequena campina estava quase lotada com os convidados, e eu pude distinguir Moody olhando para os lados como se suspeitasse de alguma coisa; ou como ele sempre fazia. O pessoal da Ordem já estava lá. Arthur Weasley, a esposa e os cinco filhos sentados a uma curta distância. Lily me olhara com assombro quando eu disse que planejava ter tantos filhos quanto os Weasley. Ri com esse pensamento, e acenei quando a família me viu.

Os minutos passavam rapidamente e quando todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas, uma senhora do St Mungus me perguntou se eu poderia ceder o lugar que eu ocupava para ela, é que me dei conta de que já passavam das sete. Levantei em um pulo e corri para o altar, tentando ver se Lily estava em algum lugar além do arco que enfeitava a entrada.

Sirius apareceu ao meu lado tão de repente que parecia que havia sido conjurado do ar, e piscou marotamente, sorrindo como se fosse ele o noivo. Senti minha cabeça dar uma volta completa, e fechei os olhos com força.

Só os abri quando Sirius me deu uma cotovelada na altura das costelas. Virei para brigar com ele, que indicava a entrada com a cabeça. Segui o olhar dele, e então a vi.

Lily estava lá, embaixo do arco, linda como um anjo. O vestido era branco, claro, com uma cauda enorme e grinalda. O buquê de flores do campo contrastava com o cabelo vermelho dela, solto sobre os ombros.

Eu não conseguia olhar para nada além dela. Uma música começou a tocar e todos se levantaram para que ela entrasse e chegasse até mim.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou, sorrindo, quando parou ao meu lado. – Pensou que eu não vinha?

- Não, eu sabia que você vinha, eu só não sabia que você estaria tão perfeita assim. – respondi, fazendo-a corar.

A cerimônia não durou muito, e Lily chorou do começo ao fim, como eu sabia que ela faria. Quando o juiz perguntou se eu aceitava-a como minha esposa, não hesitei em responder um 'sim' bem audível, tão audível que fez Sirius engasgar e tossir para não rir. Lily demorou meio segundo para responder a mesma pergunta e quando ela falou 'sim, eu aceito' fui obrigado a olhar para o lado para que ela não me visse com _uma ou duas_ lágrimas nos olhos.

Coloquei com cuidado a aliança no dedo dela, e ela fez o mesmo comigo. Beijei-a na testa antes de beijar-lhe os lábios quando o juiz disse que já éramos marido e mulher.

Mal tivemos tempo de aproveitar os nossos primeiros cinco minutos de casados, porque, assim que saímos do altar, Lily foi puxada por um bando de mulheres - velhas, novas, e todas solteiras - para jogar o buquê. Antes, porém, ela me entregou um raminho e disse que eu deveria guardá-lo, para me lembrar do casamento.

Como se eu fosse esquecer.

Ela jogou o buquê e, para a surpresa de Sirius, quem o pegou foi Marlene. O grupo se dispersou rapidamente e ouvi uma mulher comentar com a outra que minha _esposa_ e a melhor amiga dela só podiam ter combinado aquilo.

Ainda estava rindo disso quando duas pessoas bateram nas minhas costas com muita força. Virei-me e encarei Sirius e Remus, um mais sério que o outro.

- Você praticamente nos esqueceu nas primeiras semanas em que começou a namorar a Lily, então não suma agora que conseguiu casar com ela, ok? – Almofadinhas falou, sem nenhum indício de sorriso na cara mal lavada dele.

- Claro que não vou sumir. – confirmei, sério também.

- E agora que vocês casaram não seja um idiota perto dela. – Aluado aconselhou, descruzando os braços.

Olhei de um para o outro com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Eu não sei o que eles estavam tentando fazer, mas não era engraçado nem divertido. Na verdade, estava me deixando muito nervoso, muito mesmo.

Não relaxei nem mesmo quando Lily me abraçou e me deu um leve beijo, sorrindo para os outros dois marotos. Ela olhou para nós três e gargalhou abertamente.

- O que eles estão falando, agora, Jimmy? – ela perguntou, bagunçando meu cabelo ainda mais.

- Em suma, que eu vou ser um mau marido.

Ela riu, e meneou a cabeça.

- Você vai ser um ótimo marido, seu palhaço. – falou, olhando para o Aluado e o Almofadinhas com a pior cara que conseguiu fazer.

Meio segundo depois os três estavam rindo e conversando entre si como se eu não existisse. Pigarreei, e minha _esposa_ olhou para mim, parecendo curiosa.

- Vamos pra casa? – perguntei, tirando as chaves do bolso, e sacudindo em frente aos olhos verdes dela.

De curiosidade sua expressão pulou para felicidade, e os olhos dela brilharam como duas esmeraldas ao sol. Ela sorriu, e pegou as chaves da minha mão, antes de virar-se para os outros marotos e mostrá-las.

Sirius deu um sorriso safado, e cutucou Remus descaradamente, me indicando com a cabeça. Pisquei para ele, sem que Lily visse.

- Aproveitem a festa. – falei, tomando minha _esposa_ pela mão e saindo correndo com ela para a _nossa_ festa.

-

Abri a porta com um chute, já que as minhas duas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando Lily no colo, como manda uma tradição trouxa que ela me fez cumprir. Não foi de todo ruim. Eu pude sentir o perfume dela como se estivesse em mim mesmo.

Entrei na casa e ela acendeu a luz, sorrindo. Coloquei-a no chão na sala e esperei. Quando ela saiu do torpor da beleza da nossa nova casa, abraçou-me com força.

- Você fez tudo isso sozinho? – perguntou, olhando ao redor, maravilhada. As paredes da sala eram azuis, e todos os móveis eram brancos. Até o Sirius, que não entende nada de decoração, tinha gostado.

- Claro, meu amor. Tudo por você. – sorri, abraçando-a.

Ela me olhou com desconfiança, mas abandonou a expressão quando a peguei novamente no colo e comecei a subir as escadas. Enquanto eu subia, ela passava a mão no corrimão de madeira envernizado, ainda olhando cada centímetro da nossa nova casa.

Dessa vez, ela abriu a porta, e eu só precisei entrar e colocá-la com cuidado na cama. Sentei na beirada do colchão, e a olhei. Lily estava lutando contra o arranjo de cabelo de flores que usava. Ri e a puxei, ajudando-a a tirar o acessório do cabelo. Quando finalmente consegui tirar todos os grampos, beijei-a no pescoço levemente, fazendo-a estremecer.

O vestido tinha tantos botões que eu confesso que fiquei tentado a abrir com magia. Mas Lily com certeza teria algo contra isso, alguma tradição trouxa sobre abrir botões, se ela tinha uma sobre abrir a porta da casa...

Abri os botões um por um, com toda a calma que eu não sei onde eu tinha arranjado. Quando Lily levantou e o vestido de noiva escorregou pelo corpo dela, eu engoli em seco, e senti meu queixo cair um pouquinho.

Ela estava usando a lingerie que eu havia dado de presente no chá de lingerie dela. Vermelha, com detalhes verdes da cor dos olhos dela. Ela esperou um comentário meu qualquer, mas, como eu não fazia nada a não ser olhar, ela sentou novamente na cama, parecendo preocupada.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, apreensiva. – Você não gostou da cor ou do modelo? Eu ganhei no chá, achei a mais linda de todas...

- Você é a mais linda de todas. – eu a cortei. Empurrei-a na cama e a beijei.

Apesar de todas as dificuldades para conseguir namorar a Lily, e depois casar, tudo valeu a pena. Até mesmo o chá de lingerie, pois, como disse o Almofadinhas, eu vou e estou aproveitando os presentes.

**FIM**

* * *

Ene/AA de baixo: AHH, acabou. /chora/ Gente, desculpa mesmo a demora, eu estive enrolada com o vestibular e depois eu não conseguia inspiração aí não quis forçar. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu amei escrever a fic inteira. Obrigada por terem lido e acompanhado. Fiz amigos incríveis por causa de Chá de Lingerie e gostaria de agradecer a altura, mas nem sei como. MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!! 

Espero que vocês não me abandonem, porque eu tenho muita coisa escrita só esperando pra ser postada. Pra quem não leu ainda, tem Sentimentos, uma UA e Pela primeira vez, uma Pós Hog. E muitas outras por vir.

Vocês moram no meu coração, muito obrigada por lerem, comentarem e me fazerem rir como um nunca tinha rido na minha vida lendo as reviews de vocês!

Pra terminar bem, comentem pra dizer o que acharam, mesmo que seja só um 'gostei' ou 'péssimo' ou 'legal' ou até mesmo 'ainda bem que isso acabou'. Vou responder todas as reviews pelo ff, quem não tem login, meu muito obrigado de novo, meus beijos, abraços, apertos de mão e seu maroto favorito em uma caixinha! Pra terminar:::

...Seja sempre

Um leitor amigo

Doe um review

E ganhe um sorriso

A campanha é muito simples

E só apertar o botão

Não dói

Nós não cobramos

E ajuda a nossa nação:

Nós somos os fanfiqueiros de plantãããão!"

Eu sei que vocês não vão me decepcionar. Comentem!!

BjOx pessoas que moram no meu coração!

MUITO OBRIGADA, mais uma vez, só pra não perder o costume.

E NÃO ME ABANDONEEEEEEMMMM.

/já estou com saudade.../

Para a beta-maravilha: Jééé, o que você achou?? Ficou bom? Eu fiquei meio sei lá com o fim, ficou bom ou você acha que poderia dar uma apimentada, não sei... "/

Bjoox E muito obrigada mesmo por me ajudar e por ter me dado apoio pra continuar, minha primeiríssima review!

**N/B – Eu estava achando que vc nem ia lembrar de comentar sobre mim, a sua primeiríssima leitora! IAUhaiuhOAHIUH xD**

**Sabe, eu fiquei triste por ser o último cap, e quase chorei em diversas situações. Essa fic, que eu acompanhei desde o princípio (Yeah! Primeira review!) me tocou fundo, e eu ficava mais emocionada a cada capítulo novo postado. Tão bom ver que a minha queridinha ta cresceeendo... Quase uma NC a última cena, vai dizer! (IAUHiahOAHIH olha quem fala né xD) Não, não, falando sério agora: PARABÉNS JÚ! Vc é muuito criativa, e a escrita evoluiu a um nível muito alto desde o primeiro cap; acho que isso ficou bem óbvio com a quantidade de prêmios que já recebeu, não? Amo vc, lindinha, e te desejo de todas as coisas o melhor, principalmente fics novas por aí HAHAHAHAHH**

**Acho que é isso. A nota da beta já ta quase maior que a da autora, então eu vou ficando por aqui, pq já to começando a chorar, e estou arrumada pra sair, então não quero borrar a maquiagem... IAUHAHoahih xB**

**Um beijo a todos, e não esqueçam de COMENTAR!!**


End file.
